Une Correspondance Plus Qu'Amicale
by Poulpe-O-Cassis
Summary: Même en vacances, nos adorables membres d’Alice Nine doivent continuer de combattre leurs problèmes… Un Hiroto amoureux d’un Nao déjà pris par une française, un Saga voleur de copine et un Shou bien trop neutre… :Fic sous forme de mail:
1. 5 au 6 Mars

_Et oui, je suis de retour, fufufu. Enfin de retour… Faudrait déjà que je me fasse une petite place dans le monde des fanfictions !_

_Bref, en ce qui concerne cette histoire, l'idée m'est venue lors d'une révision sur l'un de mes cours de français. Il se trouve quand ce moment nous travaillons sur l'épistolaire et je trouve ça assez intéressant, donc j'ai voulu adapter ça dans une fic. Or, d'après mon histoire, des lettres, ça n'aurait pas trop bien marché, vu le temps d'envoie à travers différents pays est assez long, donc j'ai eu l'idée de remodelé cela en forme de mail, ce qui sera plus simple, du moins, pour moi._

_Pour ce qui est de l'histoire, je préviens tout de suite, c'est du yaoi, mais je ne pense pas que ça dérange un grand monde ici. Mais ce n'est pas non plus Hot, c'est tout « doux » XD_

_Bref, trêve de blabla, voilà la fic !_

* * *

Après plusieurs concerts dans de grandes villes, le groupe immergeant du Visual Kei, Alice Nine, s'avait vu octroyé quelques semaines de vacances bien méritées. La production, après avoir observer leur magnifique hausse dans le domaine de la musique, avait cédé au demandes régulières de Saga pour ces dit vacances tout en leur donnant la félicité qu'ils méritaient. Bien entendu, ce n'était pas les membres du groupe qui allaient refusés, bien au contraire ; à cette annonce, ils avaient tous sauté de joie et s'étaient déjà mis à la recherche de leurs affaires éparpillées un peu partout dans le studio.  
Deux jours après cette nouvelle, les cinq amis étaient déjà en partance pour leur destination de repos.

Shou partait pour un séjour de deux semaines en Allemagne, en attendant d'avoir une réponse favorable de ses parents pour les rejoindre dans sa ville natale.  
Tora, lui, s'était directement rendu chez sa famille sans les prévenir. De ce fait, il ne fut pas au courant qu'ils étaient eux aussi en vacances et s'était payaient un petit voyage à Bombay.  
Saga, malgré avoir agressé ses responsables pour ces semaines de repos, ne savait pas exactement où il allait les passer. Alors en attendant d'avoir une 'idée lumineuse', il était retourné dans son appartement vide.  
Nao, c'était tout décidé ! Il allait rejoindre sa petite amie, Marie, En France où il passerait toutes ces vacances avec elle.  
Hiroto, quand à lui, allait passer quelques jours dans une des maisons de vacance de la Peace And Smile Compagnie. Le pauvre était encore plus perdu que Saga et n'appréciait pas spécialement d'être séparés des autres membres du groupe. Ce fut justement lui, qui eut l'idée de commencer une correspondance entre eux au bout du deuxième jours de leurs vacances.

_Hiroto (__petit-guitariste-sauvage-du-japonpass.jp__) à Saga (__mec-bien-montépass.jp__), le 5 Mars._

M. Saga,

Sache que dès que je t'aurais en face de moi, tu te prendras la plus belle raclée que tu n'auras jamais reçue et que tu ne recevras jamais ! Même celle que tu t'es prise par Reita ne sera pas plus éblouissante que celle qui t'attend. J'espère que tu te prépareras psychologiquement durant ces maudites vacances dont tu es l'auteur pour pouvoir l'encaisser dignement. Par ta faute, je suis entrain de gâcher ma magnifique jeunesse durant ces jours purement ennuyeux. Je ne te le pardonnerais jamais !

Non seulement d'être seul dans une petite maison de la PS, je n'ai aucune inspiration pour composer ne serait ce qu'un seul morceau ! Car vois-tu, lorsqu'on se trouve dans un environnement où on est peu à l'aise et où on s'ennuie, accroche toi bien, ça risque de te surprendre, on ne peut rien faire d'artistique ! Après une longue réflexion pour en trouver la cause, je suis arrivé à la déduction que c'est toi le fautif !

J'espère de tout cœur, que tu passes encore de moins bonnes journées que moi, si ce n'est pire, avec un peu de chance.

Avec toute sa mauvaise affection, ton ancien ami,

Hiroto.

_Hiroto (__petit-guitariste-sauvage-du-japonpass.jp__) à Nao (__Sourire-ravageur-des-cieuxpass.jp__), le 5 Mars._

Nao-kun !!

Je t'envoie ce mail, avec l'espoir que tu puisses me venir en aide !

Je suis le garçon le plus malheureuuuuuux du monde ! Je m'ennuie comme je ne me suis jamais ennuyé durant mes dix-neuf ans de vie ! Aucun membre de ma famille ne peut me recevoir avant un bout de temps et comme mon appartement est en rénovation, je suis obligé de rester un certain temps dans une des maisons de vacances de la Peace And Smile.  
Il n'y a absolument personne qui vit autour, vu que toutes les maisons présentes appartiennent à la compagnie et qu'elle ne loge que ses employés. Or, nous somme le seul groupe en pause donc il n'y a pas un chat. Tu peux pas savoir à quel point c'est inquiétant d'être dans cet endroit, tout seul, surtout durant la nuit…  
La vue de ma chambre tombe directement sur l'immense lac en face de la maison et quand le jour se couche, j'ai l'impression qu'il y a quelque chose qui bouge en dessous… Tu crois qu'il est possible que le monstre du Lock Ness ait quitté son habitat pour venir ici ? Parce que, ici, il ne risque pas d'être dérangé. Mais maintenant que je suis là, il va peut-être me… Non, je ne préfère pas y penser !

Et pour cela, je me suis dit qu'en essayant de composer de nouveaux morceaux, j'oublierai un peu ma peur envers cet endroit, cependant je n'ai plus aucunes inspirations !

Alors imagine dans que désarroi je suis !

Tout ça, c'est de la faute de Saga, je le hais !

Et toi, elles se passent comment tes vacances ? Tu es allé voir… Marie ? En France ?  
J'espère que tu t'amuses au moins… Comme ça tu pourras peut-être m'aider avant que je ne sois mangé !

Bref, j'arrête là en priant d'avoir une réponse le plus tôt possible !

Fidèlement, ton meilleur ami, Hiro.

_Hiroto (__petit-guitariste-sauvage-du-japonpass.jp__) à Shou (__Shou.aka.Hiboupass.jp__), le 5 Mars._

Mon cher Shou,

Si tu savais comme mon cœur pleure ! J'en mourrais presque ! Je t'écris là, mon troisième mail de désespoir. Je me trouve actuellement dans une des maisons de la PS, tout seul, dans un endroit où je m'ennui et loin de… Nao.  
Après avoir écrit une tirade à Saga sur son idée de maudites vacances, j'ai aussitôt écrit un mail pour lui tout en sachant qu'il est chez Marie.  
C'est notre Manager qui me l'a dit. Ca ne m'étonne pas qu'il soit chez elle, mais ça me fait tout de même un petit pincement au cœur…

Tu te souviens, tu m'avais dit que cet attachement pour Nao s'en irait rapidement, mais comme tu peux le voir (lire), il est toujours là et j'ai comme l'impression qu'il devient de plus en plus fort.

Je suis vraiment le garçon le plus malheureux du monde !

…

Et toi alors, tu aimes l'Allemagne ? Tu t'y amuses bien ? Tu dois sûrement voir des tonnes de personnes… La chance, moi, il n'y a vraiment personne de chez personne ! Il ne me reste plus qu'à me donner à manger au Monstre du Lac.

Ton fidèle ami, Hiroto.

_Shou (__Shou.aka.Hiboupass.jp__) à Hiroto (__petit-guitariste-sauvage-du-japonpass.jp__), le 6 Mars._

Pauvre Hiro-kun !

C'est vrai que tu es tout à fait le garçon le plus malheureux du monde !  
Mais avant d'entamer plus loin ce mail, je voudrais un petit éclaircissement sur le « Monstre du Lac ». De quoi tu parles ?

Pour ce qui est de mon séjour en Allemagne, il est tout simplement génial ! J'adore ce pays ! En ce moment je t'écris de ma chambre d'Hôtel de Berlin. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point c'est une belle ville. Lorsque je mets un pied dehors, j'ai l'impression d'être dans un tout autre univers, non seulement du fait de l'architecture du pays différente à celle du Japon, mais aussi de la variété des gens qui y habitent. C'est tout simplement surprenant !  
Mais bon, je ne vais pas t'ennuyer plus longtemps sur ce sujet, je vais tout de suite répondre au reste de ton mail.

Déjà, Saga-kun n'a pas eu une mauvaise idée pour ces jours de repos. Nous l'avons tous mérité après notre acharnement au travail. Quelques jours de plus et j'en aurai perdu ma voix ! Alors je le répète, Saga a eu une idée de génie.

En ce qui concerne Nao, je suis désolé… Je pensais que ce que tu éprouvais pour lui n'était simplement qu'une bouffée d'hormones, rien de plus. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que ça irait plus loin.

Mais voyons les choses du bon côté. Tu es loin de lui, ça tombe bien, tu vas pouvoir vérifier si ton « sentiment » ne va pas se détériorer tout seul, qui sait ! Attends quelques jours et tu verras.  
Ne t'inquiètes pas, en attendant, si tu t'ennuies vraiment, invite un de tes anciens amis à venir. Je ne pense pas que la Compagnie y serait contre.Sur ce, je te laisse, j'ai hâte de voir le célèbre Musée de Berlin.

Shou.

_Hiroto (__petit-guitariste-sauvage-du-japonpass.jp__) à Tora (__HellsAsspass.jp__), le 6 Mars._

Tora-san,

Savais-tu qu'on nettoie les serviettes de bain, tout simplement parce qu'elles attrapent l'humidité ?

_Tora (__HellsAsspass.jp__) à Hiroto (__petit-guitariste-sauvage-du-japonpass.jp__), le 6 Mars._

Rien à foutre.

_Saga (__mec-bien-montépass.jp__) à Hiroto (__petit-guitariste-sauvage-du-japonpass.jp__), le 6 Mars._

Destiné au petit rat pique assiette, M.Hiro,

Excuse moi d'être un humain et d'avoir besoin de me reposer de temps à autres. Si la fatigue est un crime, alors je plaide coupable sans hésiter !

Et sache pour ta gouverne, que tu n'es pas le seul à exister sur cette planète et que j'en ai vraiment rien à faire que tu n'aies aucunes inspirations par ma faute. De plus, personne ne t'a obligé à composer de nouveaux morceaux, nous en avons déjà bien assez pour notre prochain album, donc si tu dois passer tes nerfs sur quelqu'un, va voir ailleurs, je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur !

_Saga (__mec-bien-montépass.jp__) à Tora (__HellsAsspass.jp__), le 6 Mars._

Tora… Je suis sincèrement désolé. Pardonne moi d'avoir atteint un tel degrés de débilité !

_Hiroto (__petit-guitariste-sauvage-du-japonpass.jp__) à Shou (__Shou.aka.Hiboupass.jp__), le 6 Mars._

Heureux qu'au moins tu t'amuses durant ces horribles jours ! Moi, ma seule et unique occupation est de surveiller le Monstre du Lac.  
Justement, tu m'a demandé qui il était, alors je vais tout de suite t'éclaircir.

Le Monstre du Lac est en faite le très célèbre monstre du Lock Ness qui a quitté la Grande-Bretagne pour prendre lui aussi des vacances ici. Chaque nuit, je le vois nager sous l'eau et je l'entends hurler de faim… J'évite de trop m'approcher du Lac. J'ai comme l'impression qu'il me surveille, comme si il attendait la moindre erreur de ma part pour pouvoir m'attraper et me manger ! Je pense que les poissons ne lui suffisent plus…

Je suis le garçon le plus malheureuuuuux du monde !

Tu dois avoir raison pour Nao. Je vais attendre et voir ce qu'il se passe. Mais je crois que j'ai fait une bêtise hier. Je lui ai envoyé un mail, ce qui veut dire que si il ne me répond (vu que je n'ai toujours pas de réponse et qu'il est 20h30), je vais me sentir obliger de continuer à dialoguer avec lui… Je suis un véritable idiot !

Par contre, tu as eu une réelle bonne idée en ce qui concerne d'inviter un ami. Je vais téléphoner à Saori-chan pour lui demander si elle veut bien rester avec moi quelques temps. Ca va faire un long moment qu'on ne s'est pas vu et me retrouver avec une amie d'enfance ne me fera que du bien !

Je te remercie mille fois pour tes conseils, toi au moins, tu es un vrai pote !

_Hiroto (__petit-guitariste-sauvage-du-japonpass.jp__) à Tora (__HellsAsspass.jp__), le 6 Mars._

Bouh, tu es vraiment méchant Tora-kun ! Moi qui voulais tout simplement avoir des nouvelles de toi, voilà que tu me remballes comme si je n'étais personne pour toi ! En plus, j'ai eu aussi une réponse de Saga tout aussi froide que la tienne… Qu'est-ce qu vous arrive à tout les deux ? Vous vous êtes disputés ? Vous êtes dans une mauvaise passe ?

Si tu veux en parler, n'hésite pas, ma boîte mail t'est ouverte !

* * *

_Donc voilà le premier chapitre… Si vous avez un avis, une critique ou autre, n'hésitez pas à poster une review. Au moins je saurais si ça en vaut la peine de continuer l'histoire T.T_


	2. 7 au 8 Mars

_Voilà donc le deuxième chapitre de cette fic au air épistolaire. En espérant que cela puisse continuer de plaire…_

_Have Fun._

* * *

_Tora (__HellsAss.jp__) à Saga (__mec-bien-monté.jp__), le 7 Mars._

Saga, je veux que les choses soient vraiment claires entre nous. Si je t'adresse encore la parole, c'est tout bonnement pour le bien du groupe, rien de plus. Je ne veux aucunes excuses, j'en ai même pas besoin. Ce que tu m'as fait, c'est impardonnable à mes yeux ! Sur ce coup là, tu es tombé bien bas !

Bref, je n'ai rien de plus à te dire, donc je te dis à la prochaine fois, dans les studios.

_Tora (__HellsAss.jp__) à Hiroto (__petit-guitariste-sauvage-du-japon.jp__), le 7 Mars._

Tu sais que tu peux être vraiment chiant quand tu le veux ?!  
Mon mail n'avait rien de froid, du moins ce n'était pas mon intention. Il était simplement bref, tout comme le tien.

Puis comment veux tu que je sois aimable, en apprenant que ma famille est partie en Inde sans me prévenir et que je me retrouve alors tout seul dans leur maison ? De plus… Saga et moi, on s'est un peu disputé, alors k'ai les nerfs un peu à fleur de peau…

Tiens, justement en parlant de lui, tu m'as dit qu'il paraissait froid, tu peux approfondir là-dessus ?

_Hiroto (__petit-guitariste-sauvage-du-japon.jp__) à Saga (__mec-bien-monté.jp__), le 7 Mars._

Dis moi… Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

C'est rare de te voir aussi froid. Il a dû t'arriver quelque chose de grave, non ? C'est le fait d'être tout seul dans ton appartement ? Si tu veux, tu peux venir me rejoindre ici, il n'y aura que Saori (que tu connais déjà un peu) et moi. Tu pourras en plus être un peu plus tranquille vu qu'il n'y a personne au alentour, sauf le Monstre du Lac. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, il en a après moi, donc tu pourras te promener en toute sécurité près du Lac si tu en as envi !

_Hiroto (__petit-guitariste-sauvage-du-japon.jp__) à Tora (__HellsAss.jp__), le 7 Mars._

Oh, le changement de comportement ! Tu sais, tu n'es pas obligé d'être aussi gentil pour savoir des choses sur Saga. Si tu veux des renseignements précis, demande les moi directement et je te répondrai, sauf si bien sûr je suis tenu par le secret !

Ne sois donc pas timide, et raconte tout à ton fidèle et aimant ami.

_Nao (__sourire-ravageur-des-cieux.jp__) à Hiroto (__petit-guitariste-sauvage-du-japon.jp__), le 7 Mars._

Excuse moi de ce gros retard ! Mais ces deux derniers jours j'ai été débordé, alors j'ai du délaisser un peu ma boîte mail. Je te raconterai ça un peu plus tard, car je préfère d'abord répondre à ton mail.

Je suis désolé que tu t'ennuies autant ! Je ne pense pas que se soit le but de nos vacances donc si tu n'as rien à faire, j'ai demandé à Marie si tu pouvais nous rejoindre et elle a accepté sans aucune hésitation ! Tu es le bienvenu en France. Surtout si le monstre du Lock Ness en a après toi.  
Par contre, ne blâme pas trop vite Saga-kun. Je crois qu'il n'a pas la forme depuis quelques temps… Cela doit avoir un lien avec sa demande de vacances répété. Je me demande ce qui lui arrive… Je pense que je vais lui envoyer un mail bientôt pour voir où il en est.

Quand je pense à lui et à toi, je me sens un peu gêné.  
De mon côté je passe d'excellent moment comparé à vous. Marie me fait découvrir Paris sous tous les angles ! C'est une ville plus grande que je ne le pensais et on a un succès là-bas que je n'aurai jamais crut possible. A plusieurs reprises on s'est fait arrêtés par des jeunes filles qui nous ont assaillis de questions. Elles attendent impatiemment un de nos lives dans leur pays. Il va falloir mettre la pression à la prod' !

Sinon, le France tient bien son titre de chef culinaire. La nourriture y est extra ! Tu manques quelque chose, sauf si bien entendue tu décides de venir.

Bon, je vais te laisser, Marie va m'emmener voir la Tour Effel. Je te raconterais sûrement ça à notre prochain échange de mail.  
Ton meilleur ami, Nao.

_Hiroto (__petit-guitariste-sauvage-du-japon.jp__) à Shou (__Shou.aka.Hibou.jp__), le 7 Mars._

Ah, je meurs Shou !!!

Nao-kun vient de me répondre et il en a que pour sa Marie ! Imagine le mal que cela a pu me faire lorsque j'ai lu son mail. Ca m'a carrément achevé !  
En plus, il m'invite à les rejoindre ! Tu te rends comptes ?! Je suis sûr qu'il veut ma mort !  
Je vais lui répondre et décliner son invitation ainsi que couper nos échanges de messages. Je crois que c'est la meilleure chose à faire…

Désolé de t'avoir envoyé un deuxième message à la suite, mais il fallait vraiment que j'en parle…

_Nao (__sourire-ravageur-des-cieux.jp__) à Saga (__mec-bien-monté.jp__), le 7 Mars._

Hello Saga-kun !

J'ai reçu un mail de la part d'Hiro et j'ai pensé t'en envoyer un aussi. Non seulement pour te prévenir qu'il a une dent contre toi, mais aussi parce que je suis inquiet…  
Je t'ai trouvé un peu étrange ces derniers jours et je voulais savoir si tout allait bien de ton côté. Si ce n'est pas le cas, n'hésite pas à m'en parler, j'essaierai d'être un bon confident pour pouvoir t'aider.  
Qu'en penses-tu ?

En attendent une réponse, je te souhaite d'excellentes vacances.

_Shou (__Shou.aka.Hibou.jp__) à Hiroto (__petit-guitariste-sauvage-du-japon.jp__), le 7 Mars._

Pauvre Hiroto, ne meurt pas, nous avons encore besoin du son de ta guitarre et d'un souffre douleur !  
Surtout ne t'approche pas du Lac ! Fuis-le le maximum.

Pour ce qui est de Nao-kun… Tu ne peux pas lui en vouloir.  
Rappelle toi qu'il n'est au courant de rien. Comment pourrait il s'imaginer que tu lui caches certains sentiments envers lui ? Tu le connais, il est aussi naïf que toi… C'est Nao-kun après tout.

Mais bon, je pense que tu as raison pour ce qui est de couper ton dialogue avec lui. N'oublie pas qu'il faut que tu vérifies si ton attachement pour lui est vraiment présent et pour cela, il n'y a qu'un seul moyen de le savoir. Donc répond lui et préviens le que tu risques d'être occupé les jours à venir car tu reçois Saori et qu'il est fort possible que tu ne puisses pas répondre à ces mails. Je ne promets pas que ça marchera, mais tu n'as rien à perdre d'essayer.

Et ne t'inquiète pas pour ton harcèlement de mails envers moi, ça ne me dérange pas du tout. Parler de ces problèmes entre amis, c'est tout à fait normal. On sert à ça après tout !  
Courage Hiroto !

_Saga (__mec-bien-monté.jp__) à Tora (__HellsAss.jp__), le 7 Mars._

Tu me parles du bien être du groupe, mais tu crois qu'en n'acceptant pas de me parler, Alice Nine va pouvoir continuer sans qu'il n'y est aucun soucis ? Un groupe qui marche, c'est un groupe où les membres s'entendent entre eux et règlent leurs problèmes en discutant ensemble et sans tabou. Toi, au lieu de m'affronter, tu fuis… Moi, j'ai au moins le courage de vouloir arranger cette énorme bourde que j'ai faite. Tu pourrais au moins me laisser m'expliquer. Ce ne serait pas trop te demander…

Au nom d'Alice Nine.

_Saga (__mec-bien-monté.jp__) à Hiroto (__petit-guitariste-sauvage-du-japon.jp__), le 7 Mars._

M.Hiro,

Je vais faire court et simplement te remercier d'avoir une aussi bonne attention envers moi, même si je ne la mérite pas. Tu as réussis à me faire sourire sans que je puisse m'y attendre et honnêtement, ça m'a fait du bien.  
De plus, je réfléchis sérieusement à vous rejoindre toi et Saori. Laisse moi un peu de temps, enfin si ta proposition tient toujours. Vous voir me fera sûrement un grand bien et ne peut que remonter mon moral.

Je te dis à la prochaine,

Saga.

_Saga (__mec-bien-monté.jp__) à Nao (__sourire-ravageur-des-cieux.jp__), le 7 Mars._

Toujours aussi prévenant Nao,

Je te remercie beaucoup pour ce mail, mais… Je ne préfère pas parler de mon problème avec qui que se soit. Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir plus honte que je ne l'ai déjà.

Hiroto se plaint de moi ? Oh, lui il va m'entendre quand je le reverrai ! Je crois qu'il a fait une erreur de m'avoir invité à le rejoindre… La raclée qui m'était destiné va sans doute changer de destinataire ! Niark !  
Si tu as des choses importantes à lui dire, profites en !

Bon je te laisse et te souhaite aussi de bonnes vacances avec ta Marie.

PS : Alors, ça marche toujours aussi bien avec ta française ? Vous en êtes à quel stade :D

??? (Baka.Noeru.jp) à _Hiroto (__petit-guitariste-sauvage-du-japon.jp__), le 7 Mars._

Bonjour.

_Hiroto (__petit-guitariste-sauvage-du-japon.jp__) à ??? (__Baka.Noeru.jp__), le 7 Mars._

Mais… qui êtes-vous ?

??? (Baka.Noeru.jp) à _Hiroto (__petit-guitariste-sauvage-du-japon.jp__), le 7 Mars.  
_

Vous êtes bien le guitariste de Alice Nine, Hiroto-san, n'est ce pas ?

Je vous ai envoyées plusieurs mails sur votre boîte destinée aux fans, mais vous ne m'avez jamais répondu (s'il vous plaît, ne me demandez pas comment j'ai eu cette adresse.), alors que j'ai une question très importante à vous poser. Serait-il possible de vous la poser ici et d'y avoir une réponse ?

_Hiroto (__petit-guitariste-sauvage-du-japon.jp__) à Nao (__Sourire-ravageur-des-cieux.jp__), le 7 Mars._

Je te remercie tout d'abord pour cette aimable invitation. C'est vraiment gentil de votre part, mais je dois la décliner. Je reçois Saori dans deux jours et saga va peut-être nous rejoindre, donc même si cela m'aurait plut, je ne pourrais pas.

Encore merci,

Amicalement, Hiro.

PS : Je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir répondre à tes mails dans les jours à venir car je risque d'être pas mal occupé avec les deux autres. Sur ce, je te dis à la prochaine.

_Tora (__HellsAss.jp__) à Saga (__mec-bien-monté.jp__), le 8 Mars._

Hum… D'accord, j'accepte de bien vouloir t'écouter, mais je préférerais que notre explication se fasse au téléphone.

Appelle moi se soir vers les 19h, avant, je risque d'être occupé.

_Tora (__HellsAss.jp__) à Hiroto (__petit-guitariste-sauvage-du-japon.jp__), le 8 Mars._

Laisse tomber, je vais régler directement le problème avec le principal concerné.

_Hiroto (__petit-guitariste-sauvage-du-japon.jp__) à Saga (__mec-bien-monté.jp__), le 8 Mars._

L'invitation tient toujours ! Rejoins moi dans deux jours, Saori ne sera là que dimanche.

A toute.

_Nao (__sourire-ravageur-des-cieux.jp__) à Saga (__mec-bien-monté.jp__), le 8 Mars._

Je plains déjà le garçon le plus malheureux du monde ! Soit gentil avec lui et donne lui des coups rapides et secs pour que cela finisse vite et sans trop de douleur. Il ne mérite pas autant de haine, surtout si il est pourchassé par le monstre du Lock Ness. Passe le bonjour aux deux autres quand tu les verras.

Avec Marie… Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais même si tout va pour le mieux, j'ai l'impression qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas. Et ça vient directement de moi… Ca ne doit être qu'une impression… Du moins, je l'espère.

Nao.

_Hiroto (__petit-guitariste-sauvage-du-japon.jp__) à Shou (__Shou.aka.Hibou.jp__), le 8 Mars._

Ayé, j'ai appliqué ton conseil. J'espère que tout se passera bien…

_Hiroto (__petit-guitariste-sauvage-du-japon.jp__) à ??? (__Baka.Noeru.jp__), le 8 Mars._

Je veux bien y répondre, si c'est à ma disposition. Quelle est votre question ?

_Nao (__sourire-ravageur-des-cieux.jp__) à Hiroto (__petit-guitariste-sauvage-du-japon.jp__), le 8 Mars._

Saori ? Je croyais que vous vous étiez disputés ? Mais bon, ça ne doit pas me regarder, vu que tu n'as pas pris la peine de me parler de votre réconciliation.Je vois que toi et moi on n'est pas aussi liés que je ne le pensais.

* * *

_Vlà, le troisième chapitre est presque finit, il me reste juste à voir quand je vais pouvoir le tapper sur mon ordi._

_Sinon, j'espère juste que cette fois ci les arobases sont passés... Je n'avais pas remarqué que dans le premier chapitre ils n'apparaissaient pas et lorsque que je m'en suis rendue compte, je l'ai modifié, mais je crois que ça n'a tout de même pas marché donc... Tant qu'on comprends, je pense que c'est bon, non?  
EDIT: ben non, les adresses ne passent pas donc j'ai changé la mise en forme... Ah lala, pourquoi il n'y a rien qui marche T.T  
_

_Bref, Enjoy et merci à ceux qui suive cette petite fic et me laisse des reviews. Je vous aime déjà sans vous connaitre :p_


	3. 9 Mars

_Je suis un peu en retard dans ma publication de chapitre, non ?_

_Excusez moi, mais le bac approche et les révisions sont les priorités, donc j'ai du faire un choix… Même si je préfèrerais terminer cette fic T.T (Pourquoi sommes nous obligés de travailler aussi dur ? Nous sommes jeunes, ne devrions nous pas profiter de notre jeunesse que nous avons qu'une seule fois dans notre vie ?!)_

_Ah oui, avant que vous puissiez lire la suite, je voudrais juste répondre à quelques reviews :_

_**Ellisine -** Attention, je réserve peut être des surprises, qui sait. De toute façon, je sais déjà comment se finira l'histoire ! Nao et Hiroto, liront chacun mail qui leur est destiné et au même moment, leur ordinateur portable les électrocuteront ! mouhahahah et bien sûr, ils mourront :3 XD_

_**Shiaru-chan**** - **__Baka.Noeru ? En faite, ce n'est même pas un personnage que j'ai vraiment créé… C'est une amie à moi qui a voulut me lancer un défi et qui pour cela, devait consister à introduire cette demoiselle. Et il se trouve que je ne choisis en plus, pas vraiment son comportement, vu que c'est mon amie qui m'oblige à lui dire 'ça ou ci' pour que j'écrive plus difficilement la fic ! J'ai des amies cruelles, n'est-ce pas ? XD Mais bon, ça me plait o  
Et merci beaucoup d'apprécier ma fic !_

_**Eli -** merci de bien vouloir lire la suite, ça booste pour écrire la suite !_

_Grand merci aussi à **Onigiri-chan9** et **Aelin ueal** !_

* * *

_Shou (Shou.aka.hiboux.pass.jp) à Hiroto (petit-guitariste-sauvage-du-japon.pass.jp), le 9 Mars_

Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sûr que tout se passera pour le mieux ! Si il y a un problème, tu sais vers qui tu peux te tourner, n'est-ce pas ?

Au faite, je vous ai tous acheté des souvenirs de Berlin ! Ca a intérêt à vous plaire !

_(Baka.Noeru.pass.jp__) à Hiroto (petit-guitariste-sauvage-du-japon.pass.jp), le 9 Mars_

En faite, ma question se penche plutôt sur un autre membre que vous.

Cela concernerait Nao-kun…

Mais avant de continuer plus loin, j'aimerai être sûre que vous me croirez dans mes propos à venir et que vous me donneriez un minimum de soutiens en répondant à quelques questions dont j'aimerais avoir des réponses. Je vous en serais infiniment reconnaissante !

_Shou (Shou.aka.hiboux.pass.jp) à Nao (__sourire-ravageur-des-cieux.pass.jp__), le 9 Mars_

Je te salut bien bas, Nao-kun !

Alors, le batteur à l'air intelligent, on ne donne plus de nouvelles à son collègue favori ? On oublie ses amis pour une jeune demoiselle occidentale ? Voilà qui te fait descendre dans mon estime… Ce que c'est malheureux !

Non, un peu de sérieux. Je viens réellement chercher des nouvelles vu que tu ne viens pas m'en donner.

Cela va faire à peine une semaine que vous êtes séparés de moi et qui faut l'avouer… Vous me manquez :'( Surtout qu'aucun de vous, à part l'exceptionnel Hiro-kun, ne m'aient envoyé un mail pour voir si j'étais bel et bien arrivé à destination et sans endommagements ! On voit qui sont les vrais amis dans des situations comme celle-ci ! Même le manager m'a téléphoné. Tu te rends comptes ?!  
Et vous qui ne m'avez pas envoyé un seul misérable SMS…  
A votre place, j'aurais honte !!! Honte !

Je ne te dis pas Au Revoir, mais Adieu !

PS : Berlin m'inspire, je suis en pleine composition d'un nouveau titre. Alors échauffe toi à la batterie car j'ai décidé que se serait toi qui composerait le morceau.

_Hiroto (petit-guitariste-sauvage-du-japon.pass.jp) à Tora (__HellsAss.pass.jp__), le 9 Mars_

Je croyais que nous étions amis, toi et moi… Et entre amis, comme le dit si bien Shou, on est là pour se soutenir et s'entraider ! Et je vois très bien que tu en as besoin…

Tu sais Tora-kun, je ne suis pas n'importe qui ; je suis Hiroto, ton nain préféré. Je n'ai certes pas l'intelligence de Nao, ni même le calme et les conseils de Shou, mais je peux t'affirmer une chose sûr, c'est que malgré que je sois petit et doté d'une beauté incomparable aux mortels, j'ai des épaules sur lesquels tu peux décharger un peu de tes problèmes et sans qu'elles flanchent sous leurs poids…

Quand je relis ton mail, j'ai l'impression que tu as mal pris et mal compris mon précédant message… Si tu veux réellement des informations sur Saga, tu peux me les demander, je n'y vois pas d'objection… Sauf si comme je te l'ai dit, je suis tenu par le secret.

Enfin bref, tu m'auras compris, je suis là pour toi !

Ton ami qui a un cœur gros comme celui d'un éléphant !

_Saga (__mec-bien-monté.pass.jp__) à Nao (__sourire-ravageur-des-cieux.pass.jp__), le 9 Mars_

N'aies point d'inquiétude, dès que je verrais le petit rat, je ne ferais que le serrer très (très, très) fort contre moi pour lui montrer à quel point je l'aime ! Il n'aura pas une seule égratignure (d'apparence du moins). Tu sais comment je suis doux !

Par contre, qu'est ce qui se passe avec Marie ? C'est plus le grand amour ? Tu ne m'avais pas dit récemment que tu n'avais jamais été autant heureux qu'avec elle ? Je ne vois pas ce qu'il ne peut pas aller. Marie a tout pour plaire : jeune, jolie, intelligente, généreuse, excellente en langues étrangères, diplômée avocate de son pays… Et je pourrai continuer longtemps d'énumérer toutes ces autres qualités.  
L'impression que tu ressens, c'est sur quel plan ? J'entends par là, si c'est sur le rapport sentimental ou bien plutôt du coté « physique » ? Tu dois bien le savoir, non ?

Lorsque je me relis, j'ai envie d'éclater de rire… Je suis là, entrain d'essayer de t'aider pour ton problème, mais je ne suis pas moi-même apte pour ça… En faite tu devrais me jeter des cailloux dessus et me brûler sur un bûcher après avoir cracher sur notre amitié.

_Hiroto (petit-guitariste-sauvage-du-japon.pass.jp) à Shou (Shou.aka.hiboux.pass.jp), le 9 Mars_

Shouuuuuuuu,

Je suis le garçon le plus malheureux du monde !

Nao m'a répondu, et je peux t'assurer que sa réponse me fait encore plus mal que la précédente ! Elle est si froide, si coupante…  
Attends, je te fais un copier/coller de son mail pour que tu puisses juger par toi-même :  
« _Saori ? Je croyais que vous vous étiez disputés ? Mais bon, ça ne doit pas me regarder, vu que tu n'as pas pris la peine de me parler de votre réconciliation.  
Je vois que toi et moi on n'est pas aussi liés que je ne le pensais. »_  
C'est moi qui me fais des illusions ou il est vraiment vexé ?

Je ne sais pas quoi faire Shou. J'ai tellement envie de lui répondre, mais si je le fais, j'ai peur de ne pas pouvoir avoir de réponse sur mes sentiments que j'éprouve pour lui… Et je ne pense pas que j'ai le droit à l'erreur…

Encore un mail où je me plains… Excuse moi Shou, je dois pourrir tes vacances ! T.T

Hiroto.

PS : Je me prépare déjà à faire semblant d'aimer tes cadeaux de Berlin !

_Hiroto (__petit-guitariste-sauvage-du-japon.pass.jp__) à ??? (__Baka.Noeru.pass.jp__), le 9 Mars._

Excusez moi, mais je crois ne pas comprendre la situation.

Si vous voulez avoir des réponses à vos questions sur Nao-kun, pourquoi ne pas s'adresser directement au concerné ? Cela serait bien plus simple, non ?

_Nao (__sourire-ravageur-des-cieux.pass.jp__) à Shou (Shou.aka.hiboux.pass.jp), le 9 Mars_

Quand j'ai lu ton message, j'en ai eu les larmes aux yeux ! Ce que tu es sensible mon petit hiboux !

Et pour ma défense, je vais t'expliquer la raison pour la quel je ne t'ai pas envoyé de mails : je n'ai pas eu le temps. La France ne manque pas d'occupation et Marie me le fait bien comprendre en me trimballant dans tous les coins de Paris. Je te prie de bien vouloir me comprendre et m'excuser. Si une personne parmi le groupe peut bien me comprendre, c'est bien toi. Berlin est aussi une ville attractive et qui attire beaucoup l'attention de ses visiteurs, donc...  
Elle n'est pas belle ma défense ?

En ce qui concerne la composition, je te préviens tout de suite que je m'y mettrai qu'au retour de mes vacances ! Tu n'as pas le doit de me faire bosser lors de mes jours de repos (surtout que tu n'es pas le boss . ), ça s'appelle de l'exploitation ! Tu n'as qu'à envoyer les paroles à Saga et lui demander de travailler dessus. Si j'ai bien compris sa situation, il n'a rien à faire de passionnant, à moins qu'il aille finalement chez Hiroto.

Tiens, en parlant de lui, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je lui en veux ! Tu savais toi, qu'il s'était réconcilié avec Saori ? Je n'étais même pas au courant ! Je pensais que lui et moi on était super liés et qu'on se disait tout sur tout… Même si ça peut paraître futile, je me sens un peu trahis.

Amicalement, Nao.

_Tora (__HellsAss.pass.jp__) à Hiroto (petit-guitariste-sauvage-du-japon.pass.jp), le 9 Mars_

M. j'ai un cœur aussi gros que celui d'un éléphant,

Merci,  
Merci beaucoup.  
Quand tu le veux, tu peux être un tant soit peu compréhensif et utile, et vu que tu as fait un énorme effort pour écrire un mail qui dépasse tes capacités normales, je vais moi-même en faire et te faire part de mon problème avec Saga.

Comme tu le sais déjà, j'ai moi aussi une petite amie, certes que je ne vous ai jamais présenté, mais qui est avec moi depuis environs trois mois. Enfin… Je devrais plutôt dire 'était'.  
La seule personne du staff, hormis le manager, qui connaît un peu Miyu, n'est autre que Saga, mais par un pur hasard.

Tu te souviens du Week-end à Osaka il y a deux mois où nous avions logé dans un hôtel ? Il se trouve que par un coup de chance, elle y logeait elle aussi pour une affaire de travail. Aucun de nous deux n'étions au courant, on s'en aient seulement aperçus que lorsque nous nous étions croisés dans les couloirs. Bien entendu, cette rencontre opportune nous a mis dans tout nos états et nous sommes tout de suite allés dans ma chambre pour… Assouvir nos 'besoin', mais ne t'inquiète pas, je ne détaillerais pas. Tu es trop jeune pour ça.  
Bref, pour revenir au sujet, le lendemain matin, quand Saga était venu me chercher en toquant à la porte, c'est Miyu qui lui avait ouvert. A ce moment, je n'allais tout de même pas lui mentir, alors je les ai présenté l'un à l'autre.  
Ce n'est pas que ça me dérange que vous puissiez connaître mes petites amies, mais ça me gène beaucoup, pour une raison que je ne pourrais pas vous expliquer explicitement. Mais là n'est pas le problème dans cette histoire.  
Miyu et Saga ont tout de suite accroché. Un peu trop même.

Il y a quelques jours, lorsque nous étions de retour sur Tokyo, j'ai voulu passer chez elle pour lui faire une sorte de petite surprise. Je suis donc venu à son appartement et j'ai sonné à sa porte. Elle m'a ouvert avec un visage livide. Là-dessus, j'ai pris peur et je suis rentré en la poussant à l'intérieur de chez elle pour pouvoir mieux apercevoir son état. Elle semblait un peu paniquée, mais je n'en avais pas vraiment fait attention. C'est que lorsque je vis une veste ressemblant étrangement à celle de Saga posé sur une chaise que j'ai commencé à comprendre. Je suis tout de suite allé vers la chambre de Miyu en espérant que je n'y trouverai pas ce que je redoutais. Malheureusement, ce fut le cas…

Ce que Saga m'a fait, je ne peux vraiment pas le cautionner ! Lui qui se disait mon pote… Voilà une belle preuve de sa part !

Depuis ce jour là, il me prie sans cesse de lui laisser une chance de s'expliquer, ce que j'ai finalement accepté. Il m'a justement téléphoné hier soir… Mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'il m'ait dit la vérité. Je ne lui fais plus confiance… Celons lui, se serait Miyu qui lui aurait sauté dessus… Et même si c'était le cas, personne ne l'obligeait à accepter ses avances ! Mais d'un sens… Je suis un peu perdu comme tu peux le voir…

Excuse moi de t'avoir saouler avec un si long mail, mais c'est toi qui l'a voulu !

_Nao (__sourire-ravageur-des-cieux.pass.jp__) à Saga (__mec-bien-monté.pass.jp__), le 9 Mars_

O.o  
C'est bein la première fois que tu me parles de toi avec aussi peu d'estime envers toi-même. Qu'est ce qui se passe ?  
Je savais bien que tu n'allais pas bien, mais de là à donner l'impression de te haïr… Tu dois avoir un bien gros problème sur le dos.

Ca concerne Tora, n'est-ce pas ?

Pour ce qui est de moi et Marie, ne fais pas attention, je me débrouillerais bien tout seul, j'ai pas envie de te rajouter de la pression pour une affaire aussi inutile que la mienne.

Nao.

_Shou (Shou.aka.hiboux.pass.jp) à Hiroto (petit-guitariste-sauvage-du-japon.pass.jp), le 9 Mars_

Hiroto, calme toi,

Ne panique pas autant pour un simple mail, ce n'est que Nao le destinataire.

Cependant, je pense que tu as raison sur le point qu'il a l'air d'être vexé. Je lui ai envoyé un mail ce matin et il m'a justement répondu en me parlant de toi dans un petit passage.

Il se sent trahis que tu ne lui ais pas parlé de ta situation actuelle avec Saori. Je trouve ça assez enfantin de sa part et je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi vous en faite tout les deux une histoire comme pas possible…

Et si je puis te donner mon avis, le voici :  
Si tu veux lui répondre à tout prix, fais le. Personne ne t'oblige à ne plus lui adresser la parole, mais il faudra que tu fasses un choix. Soit tu lui répond, soit tu ne lui donnes aucune réponse et ça, jusqu'à votre retour de vacances au studio. Tu ne peux pas lui envoyer un mail, puis ne plus lui répondre et d'un coup remettre ça. Si tu prends une décision, tiens là jusqu'au bout. Tout dépends de toi et ta volonté. On ne joue pas avec les autres…

Sur ce, je te laisse méditer là-dessus.

Et je te le répète encore une fois, tu ne m'ennuies pas du tout.

Affectueusement, Shou le Hiboux.

_Shou (Shou.aka.hiboux.pass.jp) à Nao (__sourire-ravageur-des-cieux.pass.jp__), le 9 Mars_

Voilà une défense bien lamentable. Tu me déçois encore plus.

Mais c'est vrai, mon très chère Nao, que je te comprends sur un point : l'occupation que peut nous donner une grande ville européenne est véritablement prenante, donc une part de tes excuses sont acceptés.

Pour ce qui est de la composition, j'ai d'avantage confiance en toi, qu'en Saga (Je prie pour qu'il n'en soit pas au courant). De plus, je préfère t'exploiter toi que lui. Il n'est peut-être pas aussi occupé que nous, mais il à l'air d'avoir ses problèmes…

Par contre, tu m'as réellement choqué avec ton histoire de mail avec Hiroto. J'ai cru l'espace d'un instant, avoir sous mes yeux, un message d'un enfant de dix ans. Te rends-tu compte que tu te sens trahis à cause d'un simple petit oubli de sa part ? Sur un sujet particulièrement inutile, notons le. Surtout que nous savons tous comment sont Saori et Hiroto : Ils se disputent régulièrement et se réconcilient même pas deux jours après. Alors là, excuse moi, je ne comprends pas du tout ta réaction.

Bref, il est tard, je n'ai plus la force de terminer ce mail et te souhaite donc une bonne nuit, à toi ainsi qu'à ta tendre Marie.

Shou.

* * *

_Voilà, en espérant que ce chapitre puisse aussi vous plaire et qu'il ne se dégrade pas avec le temps._

_Par contre, désolé pour la mise en page, mais j'arrive vraiment pas faire autrement pour donner une meilleure apparence.  
C'est bizarre... J'arrive vraiment pas à maitriser l'édit du 'Doccuments'..._


	4. 10 Mars

_Et oui, encore un peu de retard…  
Moi qui voulait poster un chapitre toutes les semaines, c'est un peu raté ' Faut me pardonner, c'est encore la faute aux révisions _

_A part ça, ben voilà donc le dernier chapitre en date le 5ieme n'est pas encore commencé, donc faudra peut-être attendre un peu plus longtemps pour celui là.  
De toute façon, faut déjà lire celui là avant, alors trève de blabla, je vous laisse sur ces lignes !_

_(Merci encore à ceux qui me lisent :3)_

* * *

_Hiroto (__petit-guitariste-sauvage-du-japon.pass.jp__) à Shou (__Shou.aka.hiboux.pass.jp__), le 10__Mars._

Shou…

Honnêtement, je ne vois pas comment je pourrais un jour te remercier pour tout ce que tu fais envers moi.

Je suis là, à te déblatérer tous mes idiots et sans intérêts problèmes, tandis que toi, tu m'écoutes sans m'interrompre, ni même me juger. Tu restes là, et tu me conseilles pour que je ne gaffe pas plus que je ne le fais déjà.  
Si ça ce n'est pas ce qu'on appelle une forte amitié, qu'on me foudroie sur place !

En tout cas, je te promets qu'un jour, je te rendrai toute cette gentillesse au quintuple !

Et pour commencer déjà à te remercier, je vais arrêter de te parler de l'autre imbécile ! De toute façon, il n'y aura plus rien à dire sur lui, vu que j'ai l'intention de suivre ce que tu m'as dit. La prochaine fois que je lui adresserai la parole, c'est lorsque je serai sûr de mes sentiments et pas avant ! Je ne répondrai donc même pas à son dernier mail. Comme ça, je ne serai plus le garçon le plus malheureux du monde et je pourrai m'occuper un peu plus du Monstre Du Lac ainsi que faire un peu plus attention à toi !  
Ben oui, j'ai remarqué que même dans tes derniers messages, lorsque tu parles de Berlin, tu ne fais pas de réelle d'interprétation sur ce que tu ressens vraiment sur le moment… Allez, parle moi un peu plus de toi !  
Ce n'est pas une demande, mais un ordre !

Si tu es là pour moi, je voudrais l'être autant pour toi. Tu me comprends ?

Aussi amicalement que possible, Hiro.

_Baka.Noeru.pass.jp__) à Hiroto __(petit-guitariste-sauvage-du-japon.pass.jp)__, le 10 Mars_

Pour répondre à vos questions et prendre ma défense, je répondrai simplement que c'est une histoire assez compliqué et qui ne se confie pas aussi facilement que vous pouvez le penser. J'ai juste besoin de savoir avant de commencer, si je peux avoir votre confiance et une aide futur.

Je sais que je peux paraître sans gêne, mais je puis vous assurer que mes raisons sont valables et importantes.

Puis-je donc alors avoir confirmation de votre confiance et votre aide à venir sur mes questions prochaines ?

_Nao (__sourire-ravageur-des-cieux.pass.jp__) à Shou (__Shou.aka.hiboux.pass.jp__), le 10__Mars._

Tu as plus confiance en moi sur la composition que sur Saga ? C'est nouveau ça… Toi qui n'arrête pas de vanter ses talents… Voilà une raison de plus pour lui ce boulot !  
Certes il a ses problèmes, mais justement, il aura une bonne occupation pour les oublier, à moins qu'il aille voir Hiroto.

Tient, justement, j'ai bien réfléchit à ce que tu m'as dit et je dois bien l'avouer, tu as tout à fait raison.

J'ai vraiment agis comme un enfant sans même savoir pourquoi ; c'est juste que j'ai l'impression qu'il est distant avec moi depuis quelques temps, et comme tu le sais, je tiens beaucoup à son amitié ! Alors quand j'ai appris qu'il s'entendait à nouveau avec Saori, je me suis dit que je devais être le dernier au courant, donc celui à qui il parle le moins…  
Je sais à quoi tu penses, et oui, je suis très possessif ! Je n'ai pas réussis à l'éloigner de Kai pour qu'il s'en aille ailleurs ! En plus je n'arrive vraiment pas à supporter Saori. Je pense qu'elle se joue de lui… Elle semble un peu bizarre et je suis prêt à mettre ma main dans une cage aux lions qu'elle nous cache quelque chose.

Je m'inquiète, c'est tout. Normal, non ?

Bref, je te laisse, Marie m'appelle.

Nao

_Hiroto (__petit-guitariste-sauvage-du-japon.pass.jp__) à Tora (__HellsAss.pass.jp__), le 10 Mars._

Tora-kun T.T

J'ai bien du mal à croire le contenu de ton mail.

Tu me parles bien de Saga, 'notre' Saga, n'est ce pas ? Impossible, il ne serait jamais capable de faire une chose pareille, surtout à toi, il doit y avoir une erreur. C'est tout simplement impossible… Impossible.

Toi et Saga, vous vous êtes dit quoi exactement au téléphone ?

_Saga (__mec-bien-monté.pass.jp__) à Nao (__sourire-ravageur-des-cieux.pass.jp__), le 10 Mars._

Une affaire aussi inutile ?

Excuse moi, mais je pense que lorsque les sentiments sont impliqués dans un problème, c'est loin d'être inutile et où le passe vite à la trappe !  
En plus, tu ne demande jamais d'aide aux autres, il serait donc peut-être temps de changer cette habitude, tu ne crois pas ?  
Surtout si je dois partager mon problème avec toi. Je ne vois pas pourquoi ça devrait aller à sens unique !

Alors, qu'en penses-tu ? On met nos dos en commun pour pouvoir supporter ensemble des affaires complètement inutiles ?

_Nao (__sourire-ravageur-des-cieux.pass.jp__) à Saga (__mec-bien-monté.pass.jp__), le 10 Mars._

Je… Bon d'accord, j'accepte, mais tu as intérêt à ne pas te moquer de moi ou de répéter quoique se soit à quelqu'un, parce que je te promets que tu me le payera cher. Faut pas croire, sous mes airs de garçon bien élevés, je suis un vrai dur !

Mais… Je ne désire pas commencer, donc je t'en laisse l'honneur.

_Shou (__Shou.aka.hiboux.pass.jp__) à Nao (__sourire-ravageur-des-cieux.pass.jp__), le 10 Mars._

C'est vrai, Saga a énormément de talent, mais je trouve ta sensibilité plus grande que la sienne et il se trouve que ma chanson parle justement de sentiments amoureux. De toute façon, tu n'as pas ton mot à dire ! Je te joins les paroles en pièce jointe.  
Et dépêche toi de composer la musique !

Pour en revenir au sujet d'Hiroto, si tu te trouves possessif, moi je dirai plutot jaloux.

Tu veux voir quelqu'un de possessif ? Alors je te citerai Tora et sa maladie à garder ses copines loin de tout le monde. Ca, c'est de la possession à mes yeux, par contre, te voir raconter des calomnies sur Saori tout simplement parce qu'elle s'est réconciliée avec son ami d'enfance, j'appelle ça de la jalousie.  
Combien de fois l'avons-nous vu et discuté avec elle ? Aucune fois, du moins dans mes souvenirs, nous l'avons vu utiliser ou blâmer Hiro. Donc tes propos, je les trouve bien déplacés…

Cela peut te paraître comme une attaque de ma part, mais je pense que tout le groupe devrait mettre les choses au clair, mais bon, comme personne ne le fait, je vais vous obliger à le faire chacun votre tour !

_Shou (__Shou.aka.hiboux.pass.jp__) à Hiroto __(petit-guitariste-sauvage-du-japon.pass.jp)__, le 10 Mars_

Hiro,

J'ai hâte de voir le jour où tu me rendras tout ce que tu m'as dit, car ça fera sûrement un gros « boum » vu la quantité que tu me devras.

Je dois t'accorder un point : c'est vrai que je parle très peu de moi, mais que veux-tu, je suis comme ça. Je n'ai jamais trop aimé parler de ce que je pouvais ressentir et je ne pense pas que se soit prêt de changer. J'ai cette préférence d'écouter et aider les autres… J'y peux rien tu sais.

Tu vas m'en vouloir pour ce que je suis ? Après tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi ?  
(Je précise, ceci n'est pas du chantage :D)

Poignet de main d'un ami sincère, Shou.

PS : T'as vu ça, un mail où je ne parle que de moi. Soit fier de moi s'il te plait !  
PS ² : Au faite, Saga et Saori sont déjà arrivés ?

_Tora (__HellsAss.pass.jp__) à Hiroto __(petit-guitariste-sauvage-du-japon.pass.jp)__, le 10 Mars_

Si, malheureusement, on parle bien de 'ce' Saga.

Te raconter notre conversation téléphonique serait trop longue, donc je vais te la résumer du mieux possible.

Comme je lui avais demandé, il m'a appelé pile à l'heure prévue.

Inutile de te préciser que j'ai été assez froid avec lui, malgré qu'il me semblait vraiment abattu. De toute façon, même si je l'aurai voulu, je ne pense pas que j'aurai pu être plus aimable que je ne l'étais déjà.

Au tout début de la conversation, il y eut un grand blanc qui installa un certain malaise entre lui et moi, puis finalement, il s'est mis à briser ce long mutisme qui se faisait de plus en plus lourd. Il s'est excusé un nombre incalculable de fois, ce qui m'a encore plus énervé, vu que je ne lui avait pas demandé de m'appeler pour plus d'excuses. Donc je l'ai arrêté pour lui poser la question si il n'avait pas quelque chose de plus constructif à me raconter. Là, il avait l'air blasé, mais reprit vite son esprit et commença son récit.  
D'après lui, le jour où je l'ai trouvé dans le lit de Miyu, il était venu chez elle car elle l'avait appelé, lui demandant de venir le plus vite possible car je désirai le voir.  
Alors lui, naïf comme une moule, il s'est pointé à l'appart comme une fleur, puis au lieu de partir lorsqu'il ne me vit pas là-bas, il a accepté une tasse de café qu'elle lui avait proposé. Soit disant, Miyu l'aurait obligé à rester, prétextant que j'étais parti faire un tour et que je serai de retour dans environs une petite demi-heure. Jusque là, il m'a dit qu'il ne se doutait de rien. Mais c'est seulement quand elle a commencé à plaisanter sur des blagues salaces qu'il s'est rendu compte qu'elle lui faisait du rentre dedans. Cependant, au lieu de s'en aller une nouvelle fois en déduisant ça, il a continué à discuter avec elle parce qu'elle l'aurait supplié encore une fois en pleurant, de rester encore un peu. Il m'a dit alors, qu'il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il a commencé à répondre à ses avances et avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte de ce qu'il se passait, j'étais venu à l'appartement.

Imagine un peu ma réaction quand il m'a raconté ça !

Quand j'y repense, moi j'en ai un peu rien à faire que Miyu lui ai sauté dessus ou autre, je savais très bien qu'elle et moi ça finirait par casser, mais c'est surtout le fait que lui, mon soit disant ami, ai pu coucher avec elle. C'est de la trahison comme jamais je ne l'aurai cru capable de faire. Après ça, il m'est impossible de lui faire encore confiance !

Il le regrette ? Et alors ? Il aurait du y penser avant de faire des galipettes sous la couette avec ma copine.

Et après m'avoir raconté son histoire, il continua de s'excuser en me demandant pardon, mais je ne peux vraiment pas le faire… J'espère juste que ça ne touchera pas trop Alice Nine à cause de lui…

Enfin, je ne sais pas si tu peux me comprendre…

_Saga (__mec-bien-monté.pass.jp__) à Nao (__sourire-ravageur-des-cieux.pass.jp__), le 10 Mars._

D'accord, je veux bien commencer, monsieur le Froussard.

Comme tu t'en doutes, le problème est lié à Tora-kun…

Se serait vraiment long à expliquer, mais en gros, j'ai rencontrer sa copine il y a quelques mois et il y a pas longtemps, elle et moi on a… Enfin, si tu veux, Tora-kun est devenu cocu et il l'a découvert justement au moment où cela se produisait…  
Maintenant il est vraiment en froid et j'ai beau essayé tous les moyens possibles pour qu'il me pardonne, je n'y arrive pas… Je le comprends… C'est ce que je mérite après tout.  
Je suis vraiment qu'un imbécile !

Et je comprendrais très bien si tu es toi aussi dégoûté par ce que j'ai fait…

_Nao (__sourire-ravageur-des-cieux.pass.jp__) à Saga (__mec-bien-monté.pass.jp__), le 10 Mars._

Shou, tes paroles sont… Tout simplement… Magnifiques ! Il n'y a pas d'autres mots pour les décrire !  
Je ne sais pas quel pouvoir Berlin à sur toi, mais bon sang, il faudrait que tu l'aies aussi au Japon ! (Pas que tu n'avais aucuns talents avant aujourd'hui :p)  
Je les ai fait lire à Marie et elle en a versé une larme. Je te promets que je ferai une musique digne d'elles ! Compte sur moi !

Moi, jaloux de Saori ? Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi.  
Je te dis qu'elle n'est pas nette cette fille, j'ai le nez pour ça ! Je ne sais pas ce qui attend Hiro, mais il va avoir une sacrée embrouille !

Ecoute Shou, tu sais à quel point je me fis à ce que tu penses, mais sur ces deux points, tu te trompes lourdement !

Je n'éprouve aucune jalousie et je suis sûr à 150 que Saori nous cache quelque chose !

Je t'en prie, crois moi !  
A quoi ça me servirait de raconter tout ça ?

Shou…

_Hiroto (__petit-guitariste-sauvage-du-japon.pass.jp__) à Shou (__Shou.aka.hiboux.pass.jp__), le 10__Mars._

Mais je suis sérieux Shou !

Tu devrais parler plus souvent de toi, ça nous éviterait de nous inquiéter pour toi et surtout, de mieux te connaître !  
Donc si tu as quelque chose à dire, n'hésite pas !

Ah oui, faut que je te raconte un truc trop bizarre qui m'est arrivé !

J'ai eu récemment un échange de mail avec une personne portant le pseudonyme de « baka.noeru » et qui voudrait que je discute avec elle de choses concernant Nao. Tu crois que c'est une journaliste qui en a après lui ? Je ne trouverai pas ça trop bizarre au début, mais après elle m'a demandé de n'en parler à personne, donc… Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

Saori est déjà arrivé, mais Saga ne vient que demain matin.  
Ca fait tout bizarre de voir quelqu'un ici. C'était tellement calme… Mais maintenant que Saori est là, c'est super mouvementé ! Je suis même presque sûr qu'elle a effrayé le Monstre du Lac ! Elle est tellement bruyante .  
Au moins, j'ai un peu moins peur et je me sens beaucoup moins seul. On a prévu de faire beaucoup d'activités la semaine à venir, ça promet d'être fatiguant.

Si Saga et moi ne sommes pas revenus le jour prévu au studio, c'est que Saori nous a eu à l'usure !

Souhaite moi bonne chance !

Hiro !

* * *

_Prochain chapitre, révélation sur Baka.Noeru et plus d'information sur Nao X Hiro!_


	5. 11 au 12 Mars

_Ah lala, me voilà de retour avec un chapitre assez court… Je suis désolée, j'aurai du le faire plus long, mais bon, les révisions me bouffaient le cerveau et il fallait que je me détende, alors j'ai un peu planché sur la fic qui avait fini par me manquer T.T Finalement, je regrette un peu…  
Il y avait tellement de chose que je voulais écrire pour ce chapitre, mais qui ne c'est pas fait…  
Mais je me rattraperai pour le prochain, après mon oral de français le 21 juin ! (Adieu, fête de la musique !)  
Bref, je vous laisse aux pauvres lignes à venir…_

_(Bon courage à ceux qui vont aussi passer l'oral de français et à tout ceux qui sont en période d'exams ! Merde à tous !)_

* * *

**De :**_Nao_  
**A : **_Hiroto  
11 Mars_

Je remarque que tu n'as pas répondu à mon dernier mail. Pourrais je savoir pourquoi ? A moins que cela soit bien trop indiscret ?  
Je ne comprends pas… Toi et moi, on s'est toujours bien entendu, alors pourquoi j'ai cette impression qu'on s'éloigne de plus en plus l'un de l'autre.  
On a pratiquement plus de feeling entre nous et honnêtement, ça me désole beaucoup… Quoi que j'aie pu faire, dis le moi au moins pour que je puisse me racheter.

**De :**_Nao_  
**A :**_Saga  
11 Mars_

Ta blague n'est pas vraiment drôle Saga-kun.  
C'est impossible que tu ais pu faire une chose pareille. Excuse moi, mais j'ai vraiment du mal à y croire.  
Tu es sérieux quand tu me racontes ça ?

**De :**_Shou_  
**A :**_Nao  
11Mars_  
Tout d'abord, merci pour ces éloges envers mes paroles.  
Je sais que je suis un artiste, mais de là à te voir déblater de tels propos, j'en serai presque ému !

Tiens, elles ont plus à Marie ? Tant mieux, mon but était justement de toucher le cœur des femmes. J'ai donc bien atteint mon objectif ! Je suis assez fier de moi.

A quoi ça te servirait d'accuser Saori ? A l'éloigner d'Hiroto, et de là, je reviens sur le fait que je suis certain que tu es jaloux d'elle. Ecoute, c'est normal, mais ait au moins l'audace de l'avouer. Parce que tu devrais te relire, tu parais vraiment ridicule dans cette affaire.  
Saori ne veut aucun mal à notre Hiro, aucun.  
Rentre ça dans ta tête une bonne fois pour toute !

**De :**_Shou_  
**A :**_Hiroto  
11 Mars_  
Ok, ok, je ferai un effort pour parler plus souvent de moi, même si je ne vois rien à raconter.

_Baka.Noeru_, tu dis… C'est bizarre, mais ce pseudonyme me dit quelque chose. Te dire quoi exactement, je ne pourrai pas, mais ça me rappelle vaguement une personne.  
Ecoute, j'essaie de m'en souvenir et dès que ça me revient, je te le dis. En attendant, essaie de garder contacte avec cette personne, s'en trop parler de Nao. On verra bien par la suite.

Je suis content de voir que tu ne t'ennuies plus et remercie donc Saori de ma part pour ça. Par contre, si vous vous promenez tous les deux seuls près du lac, fait attention qu'elle ne te pousse pas dedans… A ce qu'il parait, c'est une démone ! Une double face.

Tiens, au faite, passe mes amitiés à l'autre grand imbécile de Saga.

**De :**_Hiroto_  
**A :**_Tora  
11 Mars_  
C'est vrai, je ne peux pas te comprendre entièrement, et je ne sais pas du tout quoi répondre après tout ça.  
Tout ce dont je suis capable et d'être là pour écouter tes plaintes si tu en as.  
Je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir faire plus.  
Sur ce coup là, Saga n'a pas du tout assuré… Je ne l'aurai jamais cru capable de te faire ça !  
Tu veux que je lui en touche un mot ? (Même si je sais que sa ne servirait pas à grand-chose) Au moins pour éviter un malaise entre le groupe…

**De :**_Hiroto_  
**A : **???  
_11 Mars_  
Je sens que je risque de le regretter, mais, oui, vous avez ma confiance et ma discrétion sur ce qui sera dit à travers les mails à venir.

Mais avant de continuer, dîtes moi, qui vous êtes.

**De :**_Saga_  
**A :** _Nao  
11 Mars_  
C'est tout ce qui a de plus vrai.

J'ai vraiment déconné sur ce coup là. Si tu savais comme je m'en veux !  
Je suis rempli de regrets, au point que je n'arrive plus à en dormir la nuit… J'espère que ça s'arrangera en passant un petit moment avec Saori et Hiroto.  
Parce que si ça continue de la sorte, je crois que je vais devenir dingue.

**De :**_Saga_  
**A :** _Tora  
11 Mars_  
Ecoute, avant que tu ne jettes ce mail à la poubelle, dis moi au moins si on ne peut pas repartir sur des nouvelles bases, si il n'y a vraiment aucunes chances pour qu'on redevienne de bon pote…  
Ne me dis pas que tu vas cracher sur toutes ses années d'amitiés ?!

**De :**_Hiroto_  
**A :**_Nao  
11 Mars_  
Je…  
Nao, il faut vraiment qu'on parle… C'est vraiment important et assez délicat, mais je ne sais pas si je suis prêt pour t'en parler. Alors laisse moi un peu de temps, s'il te plait.

**De :**_Nao_  
**A :**_Shou  
12 Mars_  
Je crois qu'il risque d'y avoir une polémique entre toi et moi, et je ne veux vraiment pas qu'on en arrive là, surtout si la cause de cette dispute est justement Saori.  
Tu ne me crois pas ? Ok, mais ne reviens pas t'excuser après qu'elle ait fait du mal à Hiro. Si tu ne veux pas m'aider, tant pis, je me débrouillerai seul pour l'éloigner d'elle, même si pour cela, je dois passer pour un mec jaloux. J'en ai rien à faire. Je dois tellement à Hiroto… Il est hors de question qu'il soit blessé, par qui que se soit !

**De :**_Nao_  
**A :**_Saga  
12 Mars_  
Non, ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis sûr que tout va s'arranger.  
Tora n'est pas du genre à bouder pendant longtemps, il est bien trop intelligent pour ça (surtout, ne lui montre jamais ce mail !).

Au faite, en parlant de Saori, est-ce que je peux te demander un tout petit service ? Est-ce qu'il serait possible que tu puisses garder un œil sur elle et que tu notes tous les comportements bizarres qu'elle pourrait avoir avec Hiroto ? Et cela, dans la plus grande discrétion.  
Ne me demande pas pourquoi, fais moi juste confiance !

**De :**_Hiroto_  
**A :**_Shou  
12 Mars_  
Ok, je vais essayer de ne pas la faire fuir, ce que je ne pense pas qu'elle fera. Je lui ai dit qu'elle avait ma confiance, alors je pense qu'elle n'est pas prête à briser notre chaîne de mail. (Mais ça me fend un peu le cœur de lui mentir…)

Pourquoi Saori devrait me pousser dans le Lac ? Pour que je me fasse manger par Nessie ? T.T Elle en veut à mon argent, c'est pour ça ! Je le savais ! Exprès, la part de mon héritage dédier à son compte en banque, sera viré sur le tien ! Voilà !  
Non, sérieux, pourquoi tu me dis ça ? Et comment ça « a ce qu'il parait c'est une démone » ? Où est-ce que tu as entendu ça ?

Pour ce qui est de Saga, il te transmet lui aussi toute son « affection ».

Il est arrivé ce matin vers les deux heures. Il a l'air incroyablement consommé… Il est à peine reconnaissable… Heureusement qu'on n'a pas de boulot en ce moment. Mais bon… Saori est en train de lui faire un masque de beauté, j'espère que ça l'arrangera un peu :p

Allez, je te laisse,  
Hiro.

**De :**_Tora_  
**A :**_Hiroto  
12 Mars_  
C'est gentil de ta part de proposer ça, mais, ce n'est pas la peine. Lui et moi, on est les doyens du groupe, je pense qu'il est temps qu'on fasse un peu plus preuve de maturité. J'ai même l'impression, quand je nous regarde, que Nao et Shou sont plus sage que nous… C'est à la limite de la honte.  
De plus, je viens de voir qu'il m'a envoyé un mail hier soir. Je crois que je vais essayer de lui pardonner.  
En parler avec toi, ça m'a libéré et étrangement, je vois les choses d'une façon différente…

En tout cas, on verra bien ce qu'il va se passer.

**De :**_Tora_  
**A :**_Saga  
12 Mars_  
Saga,  
C'est vrai que lorsque je regarde en arrière les années que nous avons passé ensemble, se serait te mentir que te dire que je n'ai pas envi de tout recommencer à zéro. Le problème est, que tu as perdu toute la confiance que je portais en toi et ça risque de mettre bien longtemps avant que je ne te la raccorde…  
Cependant, il y a un nain qui m'a ouvert les yeux sans qu'il ne sans rende compte et je veux bien te pardonner… CE qui ne veut rien dire pour ce risque d'arriver par la suite.

**De :**_Saga_  
**A :**_Nao  
12 Mars_  
Ecoute, je ne veux pas me mêler d'histoires qui ne me regarde pas et je n'ai pas envi de s'avoir ce qui se passe dans ta tête, donc je vais te rendre se service sans poser de question.  
Par contre, en contre parti, raconte moi ce qui ce passe avec la miss Marie.  
C'est donnant, donnant.

* * *

_Allez, on se revoit pour un autre pauvre petit chapitre é.è_


	6. 13 Mars

_Après un long moment d'absence, je suis enfin de retour !  
Même si à mon avis, j'ai du perdre le peu de gens qui suivaient ma petite fanfiction à l'effigie d'Alice Nine T.T  
Mais tant pis, je garde espoir de voir encore quelques un de mes fidèles revenir vers moi, mouhahahahahahah  
M'enfin, je vais pas saouler grand monde avec des histoires peu intéressante, rentrons directement dans le vif du sujet._

_En faite, cette fic a été mise longtemps de côté, tellement longtemps, que j'en ai un peu perdu le fil…'' Et je crois que vous allez un peu le ressentir dans ce chapitre. Je m'excuse donc d'avance._

_Sinon, pour ceux qui sont encore là à la lire, je pense que vous avez aussi un peu besoin de vous rafraîchir la mémoire, n'est-ce pas ? XD Pour cela, je vais faire juste un bref petit résumé de ce qu'il faut savoir pour lire la suite de cette fic (Ceux qui en ont vraiment pas besoin, peuvent directement passer à la suite) :_

_-Hiroto vient de répondre au mail de Nao et commence à prendre son courage à deux mains pour essayer de lui avouer son « attirance ». Ben oui, il a peur de le perdre, surtout que ce dernier pense qu'il met une sorte de barrière entre eux.  
-Saga, après avoir rendu Tora cocu, s'en va passer un séjour dans la maison de vacances de la PSC où se trouve Hiroto et son amie d'enfance, Saori. Mais pas le temps de se la couler douce ! Nao lui demande de surveiller Saori de sa part, car il a quelques soupçons envers elle. Le bassiste accepte, mais à la seul condition qu'il lui raconte se qui ce passe avec sa petite amie Marie.  
-Le batteur fait aussi part de ses mauvaises impressions à Shou, qui le croit jaloux et tente de lui faire avouer.  
-Quand à Hiroto, lui de son côté, se retrouve face (enfin, virtuellement) à une personne au pseudonyme de Baka.Noeru, qui lui demande de l'aide. Celle-ci, semble lier à Nao (Je rappelle que ce personnage n'est pas issue de mon imagination, mais celui d'une amie qui me l'impose '') et le jeune guitariste en parle à son grand confesseur, Shou.  
-Et le pauvre Tora… Lui, après avoir raconter son histoire à Hiroto, se sent un peu plus léger. Il envisage même pardonner à Saga. Que de gentillesse !_

* * *

**De :** Nao  
**A :** Hiroto  
_13 Mars_

Tout d'abord, tu me dis qu'il faut vraiment qu'on en parle, mais tu ne veux pas le faire tout de suite… Là, je ne comprends vraiment pas. Ce n'est pas en évitant le sujet le plus longtemps possible que les choses vont s'arranger. Surtout que je ne sais même pas de quoi il est question.  
Hiro, à force, tu vas me faire perdre les cheveux.

**De :** Nao  
**A :** Saga  
_13 Mars_

Sympa l'ami !  
J'aurai encore préféré que tu me demandes le « pourquoi » du service…  
Mais bon, comme on a dit qu'on allait faire dos commun…  
En faite, l'impression étrange que j'ai envers Marie, n'est ni « physique », ni « affectif ». Enfin, je crois. Le problème ce n'est pas que je ne l'aime pas, bien au contraire, mais je pense que ce n'est pas vraiment réciproque. Elle est adorable avec moi et me fait preuve de beaucoup d'amour, cependant, tu vas peut-être croire que c'est bête mais… Je me demande si elle ne m'aime pas juste à cause de mon titre de batteur d'Alice Nine. Tu sais, ça parait incroyable comme ça, vu qu'elle n'a jamais agis de façon qui pourrait le faire penser, mais je ne sais pas… Je dois être paranoïaque.

Ps : Es-tu déjà arrivé à la maison de vacances ?

**De :** Shou  
**A :** Nao  
_13 Mars_

Ah lala, mon petit Nao-kun.  
Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive en ce moment ? Tu m'as l'air bien agressif et ce n'est pas vraiment ton genre.  
Si au moins tu m'expliquais pourquoi tu n'as pas confiance en Saori, peut-être qu'on pourrait en discuter calmement… Mais là, tu rejettes tout en bloc.  
Je t'accorde que je t'ai un peu poussé avec mon histoire de jalousie, mais de là à perdre ton sang froid et penser qu'on risque de se disputer tout les deux à ce propos, je commence à m'inquiéter.  
Est-ce que tout va bien ?  
(Je t'assure qu'Hiroto ne risque rien avec Saori… Si tu ne me crois pas, demande à Saga de la surveiller, tu verras.)

**De :** Shou  
**A :** Hiroto  
_13 Mars_

Ok, tant mieux si tu arrives à garder contacte avec elle. Mais ça m'énerve, Baka Noeru me rappelle quelque chose, mais je n'arrive pas du tout à m'en souvenir ! Peut-être devrait-on en parler à Nao… Tu penses que c'est une bonne idée ?  
Pour Saori, ce n'est rien du tout, je te taquine un peu. On ne sait jamais, peut-être qu'elle te veut du mal… D

Saga, consommé ? De quoi parles tu ? Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive à lui aussi  
Vous êtes pire que des gosses, c'est pas possible, faut toujours prendre soin de vous !

**De :** Hiroto  
**A :** Tora_  
13 Mars_

C'est sûr qu'il y a pas à discuter là-dessus : Shou et Nao sont bien les plus matures entre nous tous. Même que je pense que tu aurais peut-être trouvé un meilleur soutient chez l'un d'eux, que chez moi… :'(  
Je suis désolé, je ne suis pas vraiment utile en ce moment. Je suis un peu « cassé ».  
C'est sensé être des vacances, pourtant je crois qu'aucun de nous ne peut les considérer comme tels. Sauf peut-être Nao avec sa Marie o  
Sinon à part ça, de quoi parles le mail de Saga ? Tu t'es décidé à lui pardonner ? J'imagine même pas ce qui risque de se passer si tu ne le fais pas… On va être ruiné ! Tu te rends comptes ?!  
Bref, tiens bon, Cul d'Enfer !

Post-Scriptum : Saori te fait des milliers de baisers !

**De :** Hiroto  
**A :** Baka.Noeru  
_13 Mars_

Quel soulagement !  
Donc voilà, je vais tout d'abord me présenter.

Mon vrai prénom, est Aya.  
Je suis une ancienne camarade de Nao-kun. Nous étions dans la même classe au lycée. Lui et moi, nous nous entendions parfaitement bien à cet époque, puis une fois arrivé à la fin du cycle, nous avons dû nous quitter contre notre gré.

(J'imagine ce que vous devez penser. « Qu'est-ce que tout cela peut bien me faire », mais s'il vous plait, continuez de lire ce mail.)

Mais juste au moment de nous séparer, Nao-kun m'a fait une promesse… Malheureusement, il n'a jamais pu la tenir, faute d'avoir perdu contacte. Mes parents ont fait tout leur possible pour que lui et moi n'ayons plus aucun lien, cependant, je tiens énormément à la promesse qu'il m'a faite. Et je suis pratiquement sûr que c'est la même chose pour lui.  
Je sais que je me prends bien tard pour cela, mais le fait qu'il soit devenu un musicien de Visual Kei m'a fait perdre énormément de temps pour essayer de prendre contacte avec lui. Je n'avais aucune idée de où il pouvait habiter, ni même d'avoir une chance de le voir face à face. Bien sur, vous allez sûrement me dire que je n'avais qu'à lui envoyer un mail, mais ça m'est impossible… Ce que je veux lui rappeler, ne peut pas se faire passer par un simple mail… Il faut que je renoue contacte avec lui…  
Donc je vous en prie, pouvez-vous me donner une adresse où je pourrais aller à son encontre ?

**De :** Saga  
**A :** Tora  
_13 Mars_

Un nain ? De qui parles tu ? Excepté nous deux, tous les autres membres du groupe ne sont que des gnomes. Même les membres du staff n'atteignent pas notre auteur !  
En tout cas, je ne sais pas comment te remercier pour m'accorder ton pardon. Je ferai tout mon possible pour pouvoir me rattraper, même si pour cela, je dois te laisser la plus belle femme que je n'ai jamais vue.  
Je sais bien que ça va être difficile entre nous, mais je garde espoir !

* * *

_Eh oui, un chapitre très court, mais c'est surtout pour que je puisse me remettre dans le bain. Limite je ne sais même plus où je voulais en venir .  
Ca fait tellement longtemps !_

_Enfin bref, j'espère que ça vous a plu :3_

_Dans les prochains chapitres, on va enfin concrétiser un peu tout ça et finir certaines « correspondances »._


	7. 14 Mars

**De :** Hiroto  
**A :** Nao  
_14 Mars_

Comprends moi, le sujet à aborder est assez gênant, surtout que je ne sais pas par où commencer. J'aimerais bien te dire tout en bloc, mais de cette manière, je ne crois pas que ce soit le moyen le plus subtil pour t'en parler. Ne t'inquiète pas, ce que j'ai à te dire n'est pas quelque chose de grave, enfin de mon point de vue… Mais j'ai bien peur que notre lien se casse par ma faute. Je me trouve dans une sorte d'impasse, et quoi que je fasse, j'ai comme le pressentiment que tout risque de changer, autant du coté personnel que professionnel…

Donc, laisse moi juste un peu de temps, et je t'enverrais un mail un peu plus tard où tout sera expliqué clairement. De toute façon je serais bien obligé de t'en parler avant la fin de nos congés, donc…

Patience.

Amicalement, Hiro-kun.

**De :** Saga  
**A :** Nao  
_14 Mars_

Ok, disons que tu es paranoïaque, parce que moi, je peux t'assurer que plus sincère que Marie, tu meurs ! Je ne sais même pas comment tu fais pour douter de son véritable amour pour toi. A moins que tu me donnes des preuves qui pourraient démontrer le contraire, je pense que tu n'as pas à tant faire sur ce côté-là… A mon avis, t'as simplement peur… Ca faisait un moment que tu n'as pas été aussi heureux, alors maintenant que tu nages dans un joli petit cocon, tu commences à te méfier. Tu sais, tout le monde au droit à un moment de bonheur, alors ne cherches pas des excuses pour t'enfuir ! Des gens crèveraient pour être à ta place ! Alors arrête moi ce cinéma !

Sinon, oui, ça y est, moi et mes jumps sommes arrivés s'en encombre dans la maison de vacances de la compagnie. Que c'est gentil de t'inquiéter pour moi ! Allez je te laisse, je vais espionner la mignonne petite Saori… Qu'est-ce que je ferai pas pour toi

**De :** Nao  
**A :** Shou  
_14 Mars_

Je ne suis pas agressif, je suis juste un peu fatigué, c'est tout. Nous allons bientôt finir nos vacances et je suis loin de m'être détendu avec toutes ces histoires. Après un Saga voleur de copine, un Hiroto qui fuit on ne sait trop quoi et un ami qui insiste sur une jalousie qui n'existe même pas, excuse moi, mais on n'a pas tous ton calme légendaire pour assimiler tout ça en quelques jours ! Si ça se trouve, une fois qu'on sera de retour dans les studios, on s'annoncera mutuellement notre démission… Et crois moi, c'est pas ce que je souhaite, néanmoins, au train où vont les choses, on est pas très loin de finir ainsi.

Pour en revenir à l'histoire de Saori et Hiroto, je crois qu'on ferait bien de s'arrêter là. Il est simple de déduire qu'aucun de nous deux va se plier à l'autre, alors stoppons.

(J'ai déjà demandé à Saga de la surveiller de plus près…)

**De :** Hiroto  
**A :** Baka.Noeru  
_14 Mars_

Alors là, pardonnez moi des mots que je vais employer, mais je suis sur le cul. C'est la première fois que j'entends une histoire comme celle-ci, et croyez moi, j'en ai entendu de belles !Vous m'envoyez des mails avec pour unique demande, de vous donnez l'adresse privée d'un célèbre batteur japonais… Rien que ça !

Si vous êtes vraiment la personne que vous dites, il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème à ce que vous preniez directement contacte avec lui… Et ne me dîtes pas que votre promesse vous en empêche ou encore que cela ne peut être dit par mail, je ne vous croirai pas ! De plus, vous vous présentez comme Aya, une fille dont je n'ai jamais entendu parlé. Etrange, surtout que je suis vraiment très proche du concerné. Incroyable, n'est-ce pas ?

**De :** Hiroto  
**A :** Shou  
_14 Mars_

Pas besoin de parler de Baka Noeru à Nao-kun, je sais qui elle est… Enfin, je crois le savoir.

C'est une pauvre fille, un peu trop fan de notre batteur, qui dit être une de ses amies d'enfance… J'aurais tout entendu ! A ce qu'il parait, ils se seraient fait une promesse, mais comme ils ont été séparés, ils n'ont jamais pu la tenir. Alors la demoiselle pense qu'il serait temps que tout ça se réalise. Si ce n'est pas du n'importe quoi !

Enfin bref, je lui ai bien fait comprendre que je ne crois pas un traître mot de ce qu'elle avance, donc je pense qu'elle va facilement me lâcher.

Pour ce qui est de Saga, ben il a le visage tout creusé. On dirait qu'il n'a pas mangé depuis des jours ! La première chose qu'on a faite à son arrivé, ça a été de le nourrir. Tu crois qu'il est devenu anorexique ? Pourtant, il est bien sculpté, je trouve. C'est peut-être son histoire avec Tora et sa copine qui la rendu comme ça…

Sinon, à part ça, je peux savoir c'est quoi ces allusions que tu fais sur Saori. Tu le dis sur un ton humoristique, mais bizarrement, elles sonnent sérieusement… Et ce qui me gène, c'est que tu en fais sur ma véritable amie d'enfance… Et je le prends assez mal…

**De :** Tora  
**A :** Hiroto_  
14 Mars_

Parler de mon problème à Shou ou Nao ? Nan… Pourquoi, je ne sais pas, en tout cas, ça m'a fait énormément de bien de t'en parler. Si ça se trouve, tu deviens aussi mature que ces deux là ! Enfin… Non, il ne faut pas trop rêver !

C'est vrai qu'on n'a pas réellement de vraies vacances, même chose pour Nao. Si j'ai bien compris, ça ne va pas fort avec sa Marie. Comment je le sais ? Saga m'a rapidement téléphoner ce matin pour étoffer son dernier mail et à lâcher inconsciemment deux, trois petits trucs sur le couple.

En faite, c'est Alice Nine qui est maudit… On a du sacrément énerver le Roi des Démons !

Sinon, pour revenir à mon histoire avec Saga, oui je lui ai pardonné, même si j'ai encore du mal à tout encaisser. On verra bien avec le temps !

PS : Donnes lui aussi des baisers de ma part à ta tendre Saori. Et demande lui si il y a pas moyen qu'elle vienne guérir les blessures de mon petit cœur brisé, ok : p

**De :** Hiroto  
**A :** Tora_  
14 Mars_

Attends, attends ! o.o

« C'est vrai qu'on n'a pas réellement de vraies vacances, même chose pour Nao. Si j'ai bien compris, ça ne va pas fort avec sa Marie. » - De quoi tu parles ? Il se passe quelque chose entre eux deux ? Je n'étais pas au courant…

Tant mieux pour ta réconciliation avec Saga. Ca donne un peu d'espoir !

Réponse au PS : Rêves pas trop pour Saori. Elle vient de m'annoncer qu'elle a un petit copain ! Alors pas touche XD

**De :** Nao  
**A :** Hiroto  
_14 Mars_

Ok, j'attendrais, de toute façon, je n'ai pas le choix, n'est-ce pas ?

Mais ne tarde pas trop… Je compte sur toi.

**De :** Nao  
**A :** Saga  
_14 Mars_

T'as peut-être raison pour ce qui est de Marie. Peut-être que je fuis tout simplement… Mais alors pourquoi à chaque fois qu'elle fait un geste, j'ai l'impression qu'il est faux ? Et que ces paroles ne sont pas réellement sincères ? Plus le temps passe, plus je me pose des questions inutiles sur elle et moi…

Je commence même à douter de mon amour pour elle… Si ça se trouve, je ne l'aime plus et c'est de là que vient tout le problème. Pathétique, n'est-ce pas ? Comme tu l'as dit, je dois bel et bien avoir peur…

Et encore merci de me rendre ce service assez étrange.

**De :** Shou  
**A :** Nao  
_14 Mars_

Tiens, tu as un côté pessimiste? Je l'ignorer.

Mais bon, tu as l'air sur le point d'exploser, donc toi et moi, on va discuter tranquillement de ce qui te mets en rogne, d'accord ?

Commençons par cette histoire de Saga. De quoi tu parles au juste ? Comment ça un voleur de copine ? Ne me dit pas qu'il a essayé de te piquer Marie ?! Je ne te croirai pas.

Mais j'y pense, Hiroto m'a dit que Saga était arrivé chez lui, avec un air décomposé… Ca aurait un rapport avec la paraphrase que tu lui as donné ?

Puis en parlant du fougueux petit guitariste, tu peux développer un peu le fait qu'il fuit quelque chose ? C'est un peu vague. Si tu veux on peut aussi discuter là-dessus. Je ne pense pas que je puisse être d'une grande aide, mais si ça peut te soulager et te destressé un peu, je suis partant.

Roh et oublie un peu ce que j'ai dit sur ta pseudo jalousie. Tu me fais tout un cake pour rien. C'est en tenant autant à cœur sur ça, qu'on peut finir par se poser des questions…

Et ne parle pas de malheur ! Comment tu peux imaginer un seul instant que le groupe puisse se dissoudre ?! Là, tu me peines beaucoup, honnêtement !

Par contre, j'hallucine… Tu as réellement demandé à Saga de surveiller Saori ? oO Tu serais pas un peu détraqué sur les bords ? Comment tu peux faire ça ? A ton meilleur ami ! Je n'y crois pas. Tu n'as pas honte ? Je trouve que tu vas un peu trop loin…

**De :** Shou  
**A :** Hiroto  
_14 Mars_

Attends, Baka.Noeru, elle ne se serait pas présentée sous le nom de Aya ?

Je suis sure que c'est ça. Mais oui, tout me revient ! C'est bien elle ! Ecoute (enfin lis), donne lui mon adresse mail et demande lui qu'elle me contacte dès qu'elle peut. Je m'occuperais du reste. Ne t'inquiète pas.

Et c'est quoi cette histoire avec Saga, Tora et sa copine ? Est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait enfin m'expliquer ce qui se passe?

(Oublie l'histoire avec Saori, ce n'est rien de grave. Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre non plus…)

* * *

- Voilà, voilà. Rien de bien spécial, mais les choses commencent (enfin) peu à peu à se dénouer. Ben oui, ça dure depuis un petit moment, non?

Enfin bref, encore merci à ceux qui review et qui continuent patiament à lire mes pauvres petits chapitres... Je vous aime :3


	8. 15 Mars

_Allez, c'est reparti pour un chapitre. Moi qui n'aime pas faire de longues fics… J'en donne pas l'impression là è.é_

_Bon, en ce qui concerne ce chapitre-ci, les choses commencent à vraiment bien avancer. On commence à dénouer les choses et ce à quoi où je voulais vraiment aboutir, montre enfin son bout du nez ; il était temps !_

_Trèves de blabla, bonne lecture à vous et merci de continuer à me lire :3_

* * *

**De :** Tora  
**A :** Hiroto_  
15 Mars_

Je pensais que Nao t'en avait touché un ou deux mots… En faite, lui et Marie, ça n'a pas l'air de si bien marché, comme on pourrait le croire. Enfin selon Saga, c'est surtout Nao qui voit du mal un peu partout. Si tu veux en savoir plus là-dessus, demande directement à Saga, il est mieux renseigné et surtout, il est juste à côté de ton Pc… Pourquoi tu cherches toujours plus compliqué ? Un vrai singe…

Et te réjouit pas trop pour Saga et moi, rien n'est encore fixé… Désolé, mais je préfère t'avertir tout de suite. Il est temps pour toi de voir un peu plus avec les yeux d'un adulte (sans t'offusquer bien sûr)

Tiens, Saori a un copain ? Dommage pour toi ! Si nous aurions été dans un manga, vous serez sorti ensemble à coup sûr :p

**De :** Saga  
**A :** Nao  
_15 Mars_

Tu sais, ça va faire un bon petit moment que tu es en couple avec Marie et s'y ça se trouve, tu commences tellement à avoir l'habitude de ses manières, que maintenant, dès que tu vois qu'elle agit un peu différemment, ça te perturbe, alors qu'il n'y a sans doute aucune raison d'y voir du mal dedans. Ca arrive dans certain couple, mais je ne vois rien d'alarmant en particulier. Par contre, moi, ça me fait croire que tu cherches des excuses bidon pour quitter Marie… Et je trouve ça peu glorieux (même si moi je ferai mieux de la fermer…), surtout que c'est une femme extraordinaire. A moins que comme tu le dis toi-même, c'est réellement parce que ton amour envers elle n'est plus aussi fort qu'avant. Mais je te conseille, avant de faire une chose que tu risques de regretter, de bien réfléchir à la situation et d'être sûr de tes propres sentiments, car il est fort possible que tu ne puisses plus revenir en arrière !

Alors fait gaffe !

Bon, sinon, pour ce qui est de Saori, je n'ai rien vu de suspect. Elle et Hiro s'entendent à merveille, même si le petit semble un peu déprimé. A force, je me demande si il n'a pas fini par croire réellement à ce monstre au fond du lac… Saori me dit que quand elle était arrivée, il n'était pas dans cet état là, et qu'elle ne l'a probablement pas vu ainsi depuis bien longtemps. A force, on commence à s'inquiéter. T'es au courant de quelque chose ? Hormis Shou, je me suis dit qu'il t'en avait peut-être parlé vu que tu es assez proche de lui… Donc voilà, si tu sais quelque chose, fais moi signe.

Allez, je te dis au prochain mail, pour des nouvelles de l'ado en pleine déprime et de la gosse bouffeuse de célébrité !

**De :** Nao  
**A :** Shou  
_15 Mars_

Ah… Tu n'es pas au courant de ce qui c'est passé entre Saga et Tora ? C'est assez trash, mais pour te résumer, Saga a fait une énorme bêtise : il a couché avec Miyu. Qui aurait pu croire à une chose pareille, hein?! Eux qui étaient de si bon pote… Maintenant, ils ne savent pas eux même ce qui va se passer… Comme je te l'ai dit, Alice Nine est maudit !

Et en ce qui concerne Hiroto, je ne t'en parle même pas ! Lui et moi qui étions liés comme des frères, voilà que j'ai l'impression de parler à un étranger. Il ne me parle plus de la même façon, il évite d'aborder certains sujets (justement celui qui faudrait) et il est assez froid. Pourtant, j'ai beau réfléchir à ce que j'aurai pu faire pour le faire 'fuir' à ce point, mais je n'arrive pas à trouver.

Sans oublier que Marie et moi on vient de se disputer. C'est bizarre comme cinq minutes peuvent suffirent pour vous casser le moral. Franchement, je n'ai jamais passé d'aussi mauvaises vacances que celle-ci. De plus, aucune inspiration pour ta chanson… Je ne sais pas si la musique sera prête à mon retour ; excuse moi…

Donc tu vois, si toi aussi tu commences à t'y mettre, je ne jurerai plus de rien. J'aimerai bien être à ta place. Tu n'as l'air d'avoir aucun souci ! Quelle chance tu as mon gars !

Par contre, t'as raison, j'ai abuser avec Saori… Je deviens complètement paranoïaque et je fais de sale coup en douce à mon meilleur ami. Je n'arrive même plus à me reconnaître. J'ai vraiment honte…

Je pense que je vais quitter Marie. Non, non, pas la quitter elle, mais l'endroit où l'on est. Faut que je m'isole un peu, sinon je risque de faire des choses qui pourraient nous mettre dans l'embarras. Peut-être m'envoler chez moi, pour le reste des vacances…

Excuse moi encore, Shou. Faut mettre ça sur le compte de la fatigue. Et merci de m'avoir ouvert un peu les yeux, t'es un vrai pote !

**De :** Hiroto  
**A :** Baka.Noeru  
_15 Mars_

Bon… Avant toute chose, je vous prie d'accepter mes excuses.

J'ai parlé un peu de vous à mon ami Shou… Et il se trouve qu'il à l'air d'être au courant de quelque chose, donc il m'a demandé à ce que je vous donne son adresse pour que vous puissiez le contacter ; la voilà donc : _Shou.aka.Hibou.pass.jp_

N'empêche… Je trouve votre histoire toujours aussi étrange !

**De :** Hiroto  
**A :** Shou  
_15 Mars_

Voilà, je lui ai transmis ton adresse mail, à cette Aya… Mais est-ce qu'il est possible d'avoir quelques éclaircissement sur cette histoire ? Pourquoi vous me faite toujours des cachotteries à moi ?!

« Et c'est quoi cette histoire avec Saga, Tora et sa copine ? Est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait enfin m'expliquer ce qui se passe? » Hum… Excuse moi, mais je ne pense pas avoir le droit de te raconter ce qui s'est passé. Si tu veux vraiment savoir quelque chose, tu devrais en parler aux intéressés et non à moi. (Tu ne trouves pas que j'ai beaucoup mûris !)

Mais attends, comment tu sais que Saga est impliqué ? C'est moi qui t'en ai parlé ? Et pourquoi ce « quelqu'un pourrait enfin » ?

Et non, je ne vais pas laisser de côté cette histoire avec Saori ? Et qui d'autre est impliqué là-dedans ?

Tu as intérêt de me dire ce qui se passe ! Qu'est-ce que vous lui voulez à la fin ? Saori est mon amie d'enfance ! Elle a toujours été au près de moi et bien avant que vous n'apparaissiez dans ma vie ! Donc je vous interdis de dire du mal d'elle ou de penser qu'elle pourrait être avec moi par intérêt… En plus, jamais je ne me serai attendu à ce que cela vienne de toi… Ca me fait de la peine…

Au faite, j'ai pris une décision : Je vais envoyer un mail à Nao pour lui dire tout ce que j'ai sur le cœur, même si après ça je me fais rejeter.

Ne t'inquiète pas pour le groupe. Si ça tourne mal, c'est moi qui déposerais la guitare à la PSC….

**De :** Hiroto  
**A :** Nao  
_15 Mars_

Voilà, comme promis, je prends mon courage à demain, et je t'écris le mail qui expliquera enfin le pourquoi et le comment de mon étrange comportement envers toi.

Je pense que tu as remarqué que les jours précédents nos congés, j'ai commencé peu à peu à me détacher de toi et comme tu t'en doutes, il y a une raison particulière derrière cela… Le problème est que j'ai terriblement peur de ta réaction et de se que ça pourrait engendrer.

J'en ai un peu discuter avec Shou et j'ai tenté de suivre ses conseilles du mieux que je le pouvais ; cependant, même si au départ c'était assez simple et que cela m'a permit de réfléchir à tête posé, mon cœur, lui, n'a pas réussit à trouver le repos. Sans oublier que ça semble te déranger le fait que je mette une légère distance entre nous, ce qui fait qu'au bout du compte, tout cela me perturbe encore plus et que je suis encore plus perdu qu'au début. Donc, malgré les paroles de Shou et celle de mon subconscient, je vais t'écrire enfin ce qui m'a ainsi perturbé et ce qui me hante depuis quelques jours, avec l'espoir que tu ne fuis pas…

Nao, je crois que je suis attiré par toi… C'est direct, mais je ne vois pas comment te l'annoncer différemment.

Je sais que cela peut te choquer, te faire peur ou tout ce que tu veux, mais quoique tu décides ou fasses, je t'en prie, lis jusqu'au bout.

Dernièrement, l'amitié que j'ai éprouvée pour toi s'est renforcée. Rire et jouer dans Alice Nine avec toi ne me suffit plus. Je veux plus que des sorties entre copains dans des bars. Te voir avec des filles et surtout Marie, me met dans un état pas possible. Savoir que tu es à des milliers de kilomètres de moi, m'arrache tout bonnement le cœur…

Pourquoi est-ce que je ressens tout ça envers toi ? Moi-même je ne saurai pas quoi te répondre. Je sais pourtant très bien que mon amour pour toi est malsain et qu'il n'y a probablement aucune chance qu'il soit réciproque, mais je n'en peux tout simplement plu de faire taire sans cesse ce que je ressens.

Je regrette sincèrement ce que je viens de te dire, mais je pense que tu mérites de savoir les raisons de mon éloignement et qu'il est temps pour moi d'être honnête avec moi-même.

Je sais que c'est lâche de ma part de te dire tout ça part mail, et même pas par téléphone, mais d'un sens tu ne m'as pas vraiment laissé le choix et j'ai honte de mes propres sentiments…

Je suis désolé…

Je vais te laisser maintenant, je vais rejoindre Saori et Saga. J'attendrais patiemment une réponse à ce mail, qu'elle soit positive, ou bien négative. Mais je t'en supplie, quelle que soit ta décision, fait en sorte qu'elle n'implique pas le reste du groupe…

Hiroto, un jeune homme qui va sûrement rejoindre l'estomac du Monstre du Lac d'ici demain….

* * *

_Ok, je vous l'accorde, ce n'est pas très long et je coupe vraiment à un sale moment, mais bon, si j'aurai fait plus long, il aurait fallu d'autres réponses entre membres et finalement, ça aurait plus casser le fil et le suspense de l'histoire, qu'autre chose, donc voilà… Sorry ! _

_Bon pour éviter de mettre trop longtemps à publier le prochain chapitre, je vais m'y mettre de suite, comme ça se sera déjà fait. Encore merci de continuer de lire ma malheureuse petite fic qui fait déprimer nos pauvre Alice niniens…_


	9. 15 au 16 Mars

**De :** Shou  
**A :** Nao  
_15 Mars_

C'est vrai que vu sous l'angle de Saga et Tora, Alice Nine et bel et bien maudit. Ca commence à m'inquiéter… Parce que tu sais, hormis le groupe, moi, je ne vois pas quoi faire d'autre. Chanter, c'est toute ma vie, donc si je peux faire quelque chose pour sauver le groupe… N'hésite pas à me le dire. Puis tu sais, je n'ai pas non plus envie de vous perdre. A force, je deviens un peu accroc à chacun d'entre vous :D

Je ris, mais je suis sérieux…

Enfin, n'empêche que ce que tu m'apprends sur Saga me choque assez. Tu es sûr de ce que tu racontes ? Parce que je le vois très mal faire une chose pareille… Mais ça expliquerait l'état avec lequel Hiroto l'a accueillit.

Tiens, justement en parlant de lui, sache que tu n'as rien à te reprocher. C'est vrai que d'un sens, c'est légèrement de ta faute, mais pas vraiment. Je ne peux pas te dire clairement la raison de son éloignement, car je pense que c'est à lui de le faire, cependant, ne te mets pas la pression pour ça. C'est juste que s'est assez délicat d'aborder un sujet comme le sien…Sinon, si il y a un truc où tu devrais t'en faire, c'est pour ton couple ! Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé avec Marie ? Ca a du être une sacrée dispute pour que tu veuilles carrément rentrer au Japon. Mais réfléchis y bien avant de prendre une telle décision, parce que si tu fais le mauvais choix, il sera trop tard pour revenir en arrière.

Oh et pour la musique c'est pas grave, te force pas, ça ne donne jamais rien de bon. Et si tu fais un réel blocage, je peux toujours l'envoyer à un des autres, le problème c'est de savoir qui… Vous avez tous vos soucis… En faite, on n'aurait jamais dû être en vacance ! Puis tu sais, ce n'est pas parce que je ne parle pas de problème, que je n'en ai pas… Comme me l'aura fait remarquer Hiro, je suis du genre solitaire, donc c'est pour cette raison que je ne vous parle pas spécialement des choses qui m'embêtent. Sans oublier que j'ai assez à faire avec vous T.T Mais bon…

Tu ouvres enfin les yeux sur Saori, il était peut-être temps ! Surtout que ça fait de la peine à Hiroto de savoir qu'on puisse douter d'elle (excuse moi, dans un de mes mails, j'y ai fait un peu allusion. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, il ne sait pas que c'est toi qui pensait ça).

Enfin, tiens bon, et n'hésites pas à m'envoyer de tes nouvelles !

_PS : Si tu veux, tu peux me rejoindre en Allemagne._

**De :** Shou  
**A :** Hiroto  
_15 Mars_

Pour commencer, désolé, mais l'histoire avec Aya est assez personnelle… Si tu veux des détails faudra voir ça avec Nao, enfin, seulement si tout c'est bien passé… Tu lui as déjà envoyé ton mail ? Il y a répondu ?

Tu sais que ça m'a rudement étonné que tu prennes une initiative de la sorte ? C'est vrai que tu as mûri… En même pas une semaine. Félicitation.

Mais est-ce que tout va bien ? Enfin, je veux dire, est-ce que ça va ? Tu veux qu'on se téléphone se soir pour en parler ? Tu sais que tu peux compter sur moi Hiro… Je suis là quand tu en auras envie !

Pour ce qui est de Saga, Tora et Miyu, je suis au courant. C'est… Nao qui m'a raconté, enfin, brièvement. Je suis un peu sonné par la nouvelle, mais je prie pour que tout aille bien.

Vous êtes vraiment des enfants, c'est incroyable !

Et pour finir avec le sujet qui fâche, ben… En faite, Nao, encore une fois, pensait que Saori pouvait en vouloir à ton titre de guitariste d'Alice Nine. Mais avant que tu ne piques une colère, sache qu'il a retiré ce qu'il a dit et qu'il s'en veut d'avoir pu penser à une chose pareille… Puis je m'excuse aussi d'y avoir aussi songer quelques instants…

Oh les grosses bourdes qu'on fait en ce moment

**De :** Baka.Noeru  
**A :** Shou  
_15 Mars_

Bonjour,

Excusez moi de vous causez du souci, mais je suis heureuse de savoir que Nao-kun ait parlé de moi à quelqu'un, ça me rasure tellement ! Vous ne pouvez même pas imaginer ! Lorsque j'ai vu la réaction de Hiroto-san, j'ai pris peur et je me suis dite que tout était définitivement fini… Heureusement que vous êtes là !

En ce qui concerne Nao-kun, si il vous a parlé de moi, vous devez savoir que j'ai besoin de le voir. Pourriez vous me dire où je pourrais le rencontrer ?

Je vous en serai éternellement reconnaissante !

**De :** Hiroto  
**A :** Tora_  
15 Mars_

Ah, oui, je vois à peu près ce qui c'est passé… Cependant, je n'ai pas envie d'en savoir plus. Avoir trop d'espoir risque de me faire tomber de trop haut lors de sa réponse… Donc bon, je n'ai même pas envie de savoir ce qui se passe entre Nao et Marie-chan.

Puis tu sais, récemment, j'ai enfin pris conscience que je n'avais plus dix-huit ans et qu'il est temps pour moi, d'assumer ce que je suis et d'agir en conséquence. Donc je te remercie de ton conseil et je compte sur toi pour continuer à m'aider sur cette voie là !

Et oui, Saori a un copain, et ça depuis un bon moment. J'espère juste qu'il prendra soin d'elle, elle le mérite bien.

**De :** Nao  
**A :** Saga  
_16 Mars_

Saga…

Je rentre au Japon, aujourd'hui même. Mon avion est à 16h (horaire français).

Je m'envolerai en direction de Tokyo où je logerai dans mon appartement jusqu'à la fin de nos vacances.

Avec Marie, ça c'est fini en dispute hier soir. Merci de m'avoir averti à prendre les bonnes décisions, mais je crois qu'il est trop tard… Je pense que c'est fini entre nous.

Pour Hiro, excuse moi mais… Je n'ai pas spécialement envie d'en parler… Et oui, je crois savoir la raison pour laquelle il ne semble pas très en forme. Cependant, je ne peux pas en parler. Par respect pour lui et parce que…

Enfin, tu me comprends.

Ah oui, tu peux arrêter ton espionnage avec Saori…

Pardonne moi pour le dérangement que j'ai pu causer.

A la prochaine.

**De :** Nao  
**A :** Shou  
_16 Mars_

Tu étais au courant de tout, n'est-ce pas ?

Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit, hein ?

En faite, depuis le début de nos mails, tu fais ton hypocrite avec moi ? Tu m'espionnais ? Tu testais tout ce que je disais, c'est bien ça ? J'arrive pas y croire…

Ok, Hiro… Et encore, je ne réalise pas tout à fait ce qui se passe ! Je ne sais même pas comment réagir ! Mais toi alors ?! J'ai l'impression d'être trahis.

En plus tu lui donnais des conseilles, sans même avoir eu la décence de m'en parler ?!

Shou… Je t'en veux vraiment beaucoup…

**De :** Hiroto  
**A :** Shou  
_16 Mars_

Demander à Nao, hein ?

Faudrait déjà qu'il me réponde…

Saga m'a dit qu'il était en chemin pour revenir au Japon. A ce qu'il parait, lui et Marie-chan ont eu un grosse dispute… Je me demande sur quoi ; j'ai un peu peur que se soit de ma faute…

Et si c'était vraiment de ma faute ?

Mais pourquoi est-ce que j'ai fait ça ? Si tu savais comme je m'en veux. Je sais plus quoi faire ! Je… Je…

Shou… Aide-moi…

**De :** Shou  
**A :** Aya  
_16 Mars_

Vous en avez de la chance, Aya-san. On m'a informé qu'il était bientôt de retour au Japon. Mais je vous préviens tout de suite… Il risque d'y avoir certaines complications…

Nao-kun vient d'encaisser plusieurs choses assez délicates à la fois, et je crois qu'il a encore un peu de mal à les supporter, alors il est fort possible qu'il refuse de vous voir dès son arrivée (bien que vous soyez une ancienne amie…). Néanmoins, je peux toujours tenter de vous donner un rendez-vous mutuel à tout les deux.

Mais à une condition ; Si vous répondez correctement à la question suivante :

Pouvez-vous me dire quel est le moment de sa vie qui l'a le plus marqué dans son enfance ?

**De :** Tora  
**A :** Hiroto_  
16 Mars_

Tiens, je ne te reconnais pas là… Tu déprimes mon gars ? Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas ? Ne me dis pas que tu crois réellement à cette histoire débile du monstre au fond du lac ? Rassure moi !

A moins que se soit quelque chose de plus personnel… Tu sais, je suis là pour toi. Tu m'as bien aidé, et je pense que c'est à mon tour de te prêter un peu de mon épaule. Donc si tu veux parler… D'accord, je me répète mais, je ne suis peut-être pas un aussi bon confident que les deux autres jeunots, mais sache que si je puis faire la moindre chose pour te venir en aide, je n'hésiterai pas une seconde !

Donc voilà, je te préviens… Tu peux compter sur moi !

* * *

_Voilà, voilà, chapitre 9 finis… Avec le prochain, ça en fera 10… Un chiffre que j'ai toujours pensé trop long pour des chapitres de fics, mais bon, cette fois-ci, va falloir faire exception !_

_Ben oui, là, on en a au moins pour encore trois autres chapitres… Désolé T.T Mais il m'en faut au moins ce nombre pour finir de dénouer certaines choses et conclure donc bon…_

_Roh et pourquoi je raconte ça moi aussi è.é_

_Ah oui, le 10, je ne sais pas quand je l'aurais fini, mais promis, que c'est dans moins de six mois XD_


	10. 17 au 18 Mars

**oOo **

_Comme promis, voici le chapitre 10 avant que six mois ne se soient écoulés… Mais j'aurai quand même mis plus d'un mois pour terminer ce morceau. Lamentable, n'est-ce pas T.T_

_Je le trouve un peu court… Moi qui voulais vous donner un super long chapitre… Se sera sûrement pour la prochaine fois ! En tout cas, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et des Happy Christmas et New Year à tout le monde, avec quelques jours (/semaines) de retard é.è_

_Et encore un grand merci pour ce qui ont encore la patience de me lire :3_

**oOo **

* * *

**De :** Shou  
**A :** Nao  
_17 Mars_

C'est pas ce que tu crois, Nao…

En aucun cas je n'ai voulu te tester, voir tes réactions ou autres ! J'ai été le plus sincère et honnête possible, dans chacun mes échanges de mails avec toi ; mais comprends ma situation : j'étais dans le secret et la confidence avec Hiro. Quel genre d'ami je serai, si j'aurai trahis sa confiance, dis moi ! Mets toi un peu à ma place ! Donc s'il te plait, avant de dire que tu m'en veux beaucoup, réfléchit un peu.

J'ai essayé d'agir dans l'intérêt de vous deux, rien de plus…

Puis, est-ce que j'aurai du arrêter de prendre de tes nouvelles pour la simple raison que Hiro éprouve pour toi des sentiments plus qu'amical ? Est-ce une raison pour que nous trois, qui nous nous entendons si bien, devons nous séparer à cause de quelques sentiments non prémédités ? Après autant d'années ensemble, de rigolade, d'amitié, de confiance, de musique et de concerts, tu vas me bouder pour avoir tenu le secret d'un pote qui m'est cher ?

Ta réaction me déçoit un peu. Je penser que tu serais plus apte à comprendre… Peut-être que je me suis trompé… Car si tu penses que j'ai été hypocrite avec toi durant tous mes mails, alors tu n'as absolument rien compris…

Et avant que tu ailles plus loin, je te le dis tout de suite, Hiroto n'a rien manigancé. (Au cas où tes allusions ailles jusque là…)

**De :** Hiroto  
**A :** Shou  
_17 Mars_

Shou-chan…

Cela va faire deux jours que je n'ai aucune réponse de la part de Nao. J'ai demandé à Saga si il correspondait toujours avec lui… Il m'a répondu affirmativement. A mon avis, c'est fini.

Vous pouvez déjà chercher un nouveau guitariste pour le groupe, parce que si il ne me répond pas et refuse ma présence à ses côtés, je ne pourrais jamais revenir près de vous. Par honte et par respect envers lui.

De plus, je me sens toujours responsable de la dispute qu'il a eue avec Marie-san. Je brûle d'envie de demander à Saga de me le dire, il doit sûrement être au courant, mais je n'ai pas le courage de le faire.

Avec tous ça, je commence à inquiéter Saori… Avec mes bêtises, je donne des soucis à tout le monde. Et j'ose encore me plaindre. La preuve est, que je suis tellement égoïste et que j'ai tellement envie de déballer tout ce qui a sur mon cœur, que je ne t'ai même pas laisser le temps de répondre à mon précédent mail… Achèves moi, je me dégoûte !

**De :** Shou  
**A :** Hiroto  
_17 Mars_

Ne t'inquiète pas voyons ! Je suis là, justement pour que tu puisses te plaindre ! Je ne vais pas t'abandonner, surtout pas après tous ce que nous avons partager ensemble.

Et ne dis pas que tu es égoïste. C'est normal de réagir comme tu le fais. Tu es un être humain après tout ! Ne te juge pas de la sorte et aie un peu plus confiance en toi.

Je peux comprendre ce que tu ressens, mais je peux t'assurer que c'est injustifié. Ce n'est pas de ta faute ce qui arrive. Que se soit la dispute entre Marie et Nao, ou des sentiments que tu peux ressentir envers ce dernier !

Donc voilà mon conseil pour la suite :

Je suis pratiquement sûr que Nao va bientôt te répondre. N'oublie pas qu'il revient au Japon et qu'il a dut avoir beaucoup à faire pour y revenir. Je pense qu'il est donc normal qu'il mette du temps à répondre. Tu ne préfère pas qu'il te donne une réponse à tête posé après trois jours de réflexion, ou bien un mail bref et pas très réfléchit au bout d'uniquement une journée ? Patience, ça arrivera. Tu le connais, non ?

En attendant, détresse toi un peu. Tu es avec Saga et Saori, deux boules de nerfs. Leur présence ne peut être que bénéfique pour toi. Alors laisse toi aller avec eux, et laisse de côté ta mini déprime. Tu verras, tout s'arrangera !

PS : Puis si tu ne veux pas être entouré et te décompresser un peu, il y a toujours des nouveaux morceaux à composer ! Parce que moi je te le dis : Il est hors de question que tu nous quittes !

**De :** Aya  
**A :** Shou  
_17 Mars _

J'espère que vous comprendrez qu'il n'est pas possible pour moi de répondre à votre question. Et cela, par ordre moral et par amitié envers Nao-kun…

Tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est que le moment qui l'a le plus marqué était sûrement le jour de son onzième anniversaire…

**De :** Hiroto  
**A :** Tora_  
17 Mars_

Déprimer, c'est le mot juste, mais il est préférable pour toi que tu n'en saches pas plus. C'est juste une petite période. De plus, je crois que j'ai assez saoulé des personnes avec mes histoires personnelles, et je peux te dire que j'aurai mieux fait d'éviter de me confier. Non seulement d'ennuyer les gens, je les place dans des situations pas possibles avec tous mes caprices ; donc mieux vaut ne rien savoir.

Mais je t'en suis vraiment reconnaissant ! Je trouve ça admirable de proposer ton aide alors que tu as toi-même aussi des ennuis. Je t'admire. T'es vraiment celui qui a le plus de classe entre nous cinq (enfin… juste après moi, faut pas se voiler la face !)

Sinon, que fais-tu de ton côté, après t'être fait abandonner par ta famille ?!

**De :** Saga  
**A :** Nao  
_17 Mars_

Fini avec Marie ? Quel gâchis !

Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé exactement ? Ca devait vraiment être très, très, très grave pour que tu retournes carrément au Japon ! Moi qui pensais que vous faisiez un magnifique couple… J'ai fait une belle erreur.

Pour ce qui est de Hiroto, je commence à m'inquiéter… Ca doit être assez grave, parce que vu comment sa tête se décompose un peu plus chaque heure, je suis à la limite d'appeler les urgences ! Donc dis moi ce que tu sais, parce qu'il refuse de dire ne serait-ce qu'un mot, et il est hors de question que je le laisse dans cet état !

Même Saori en perds les cheveux ! Tu devrais la voir ! Elle se plis en quatre pour essayer de lui remonter le moral, mais rien n'y fait. Alors si tu sais quelque chose, je te demande, en toute amitié, de me le dire ; pour lui, mais aussi pour Saori et moi.

Et surtout si tu ne veux pas un mort sur ta conscience !

**De :** Shou  
**A :** Aya  
_18 Mars_

Bien. Vous m'avez convaincu. En fichier ci-joint, vous trouverez le numéro personnel de Nao-kun. J'espère pour vous que cette histoire n'est pas malsaine, parce que vous pourriez en payer les frais…

**De :** Hiroto  
**A :** Shou  
_18 Mars_

Shouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu, je ne te mérite pas ! Tu es bien trop généreux avec moi, alors que je te peux rien te rendre en retour ! Ce n'est pas juste ! Si un jour t'as besoin de quoique se soit (même un poumon), dis le moi, et je ferais tout pour que je peux pour que ce que tu désires soit en ta possession !

Tu sais, bien que tu dises que ma réaction est humaine, ça ne m'empêche pas de me sentir mal… Mais promis, je vais essayer de ne pas me stresser, ni m'inquiéter et surtout être patient ! En sachant que tu es là, ça me rassure beaucoup… Merci. Merci du fond de mon petit cœur. Si seulement t'étais ici, avec Saori, Saga et moi… Je suis sûr que tout irait bien. Mais bon, je suppose que l'Allemagne est bien plus intéressante. Tu dois avoir d'autres occupations, d'ordre… féminins, non :p

En attendant le mail de Nao et de te revoir, j'ai commencé à suivre ton conseil : je me suis abandonner dans les bras des deux autres, et je peux te dire que ça fait un bien fou ! En une soirée, ils m'ont complètement détendu. J'ai bien vu sur leur visage l'inquiétude qu'ils avaient en mon égard… Je ne suis qu'un imbécile pour oser me réveiller aussi tard.

Qu'est-ce que je les aime ! Et toi… Je te vénère carrément!

**De :** Tora  
**A :** Hiroto_  
18 Mars_

Bon, je n'insiste pas alors. Mais sache que je suis là, au cas où !

Sinon, de mon coté, je suis allé voir une de mes tantes. Au moment où je t'écris ces quelques lignes, je suis dans son salon, entrain de regarder avec elle une émission culinaire ! Préparez-vous à ce que je vous fasse des repas dignes des délices de Kaï-kun.

Je repars sans doute demain. Je vais rendre une petite visite à myv'. Il m'a invité à un de ses concerts qu'il est entrain de faire à Okinawa. Il m'a même dit que je pourrai peut-être l'accompagné un peu sur scène. Du coup, mes vacances ne seront peut-être pas aussi mauvaises que je ne le pensais. Puis après, si t'es d'accord et qu'il nous reste encore un peu de temps, j'avais prévu de passer deux petits jours avec vous, à la maison de vacances de la compagnie… Il est temps que je vois en face Saga et que je vienne voir dans quel état tu es. En même temps, je vais essayer de convaincre Saori de quitter son mec pour moi, qui sait !

Donc voilà.

**De :** Nao  
**A :** Saga  
_18 Mars_

Je t'avais bien dit que mes sentiments pour elle n'étaient plus aussi forts et concret qu'avant ; ben je lui ai fait part de mes impressions. Je me suis dit que peut-être en lui avouant, ça allait faire évoluer la chose, mais je crois que je me suis lourdement trompé.

Elle s'est mise à pleurer et me dire des choses pas très belles à entendre. Ensuite, après avoir déballer tout ça rage et s'être calmer, on a parlé tranquillement dans un café. La voir dans un état pareil, m'a fait changer la vision que j'avais d'elle.

Etrangement, le sentiment que j'avais ressenti sur l'ambiguïté de ma relation avec Marie, s'est alors confirmé. Elle m'a demandé de lui laisser une autre chance. Mais moi, j'ai compris que c'était pas la peine, donc je lui ai dis. Elle m'a littéralement jeté de chez elle. La suite tu la connais.

Arrivé au Japon, je me sens déjà un peu plus libéré. Il me manque juste à régler le plus gros de mes problèmes : celui avec Hiroto. Ne t'inquiète pas, je pense venir vous voir d'ici deux ou trois jours.

Par contre, je te demande de ne rien dire aux deux autres. Mieux vaut que m'a venu ne soit pas annoncé. Je te remercie d'avance pour ta discrétion.

**De :** Nao

**De :** Nao  
**A :** Shou  
_18 Mars_

Tu viens, tu me racontes des beaux discours sur l'amitié et la sincérité, alors que je n'ai aucune preuve que tu adhères à ça ! Qui me dis que tu ne m'as pas espionné ou bien testé ?

Parce que je me souviens très bien de tes allusions sur ma pseudo jalousie sur Saori. Pour quelqu'un qui se dit « blanc comme neige », sans mauvaises attention, je trouve ça un peu suspect, non ? Bien sûr que je sais qu'Hiroto n'y est pour rien, il est bien trop naïf et pur pour faire des choses de la sorte, mais toi Shou… J'hésite.

Parce que maintenant qu'il m'est tout avoué, je comprends mieux certaines choses… Tu vois ce que je veux dire, non ?

* * *

**oOo **

_Voilà. Ce n'est pas grand-chose, mais bon, je ne peux pas faire autrement, parce qu'avec les cours, je n'ai plus trop vraiment le temps. Sans oublier que mine de rien, écrire une fiction en forme de mail, c'est sympa, mais super laborieux ! Alors je ne vous dis pas comment il faut faire attention aux détails ! Limite vous avez envie de prendre votre clavier et de le frapper sur la tête de votre petite sœur è.é_

_Enfin vous l'aurez compris… J'aime ma fic :p_

**oOo**


	11. 19 au 20 Mars

**oOo **

_Enfin les vacannnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnces ! Je crois que je vais en pleurer de joie T.T Deux semaines, vous vous rendez compte ? Deux semaines ?! Ah quand tu nous tiens, toi le bonheur de vivre, qu'est-ce que tu peux nous faire du bien ! Tellement, que je vous livre en exclusivité, tout frais et tout neuf, le chapitre 11 d'Une Correspondance Bien Plus Qu'Amicale ! Et cette fois, il n'aura pas fallu attendre plus d'un mois et demi pour l'avoir, mouhahahahahaha._

_Allez, j'arrête avec mes inepties et je vous laisse à la lecture de ces courts petits mails Aliceniniens !_

**oOo **

* * *

**De :** Shou  
**A :** Hiroto  
_19 Mars_

Mais non, tu me mérites amplement. On est ami, non ? Alors arrête de te dévaloriser ainsi. Par contre, je note que tu es prêt à me donner un de tes poumons… Prépare toi !

Je suis aussi très content de savoir que tu décides enfin à te reprendre en main et à cesser de t'inquiéter comme tu le fais. Enfin quelque chose d'intelligent qui sort de ces innombrables mails que tu m'envois. Il était temps.

Sinon, c'est vrai que ça me plairait de vous rejoindre, mais je ne pense pas que je le ferais. Non, non, non, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Je ne reste pas en Allemagne pour les femmes, mais plutôt pour ordre professionnel. Et oui, même en vacances, je bosse comme t'as pu t'en rendre compte. Parce que, contrairement à toi, je suis sûr que notre groupe à encore plusieurs longues années à vivre, donc il est hors de question que je chôme. J'ai bien l'intention de monter notre nouvel album au sommet des chartes ! Tu pourras dire ça à Saga : « Prépare toi à chauffer ta basse mon vieux, parce que je vais ramener du lourd ! » J'ai rencontré un super chanteur allemand, Xavier Naidoo, avec qui j'ai fini par bien m'entendre. Il m'a donné quelques conseils pour la composition de nouvelles paroles. Je peux te dire qu'elles assurent ! C'est un peu dans le même thème qu'une de ces chansons en duo avec Reamon :_Jeanny_. Je suis sûr que ça vous plaira !

Enfin, continue de te détendre avec les deux autres. Tout s'arrangera bientôt !

**De :** Shou  
**A :** Nao  
_19 Mars_

Je dois bien avouer que l'histoire avec Saori, je n'ai pas été très honnête dans mes paroles. Mais tu vas m'en vouloir parce que j'ai voulu défendre l'amie d'enfance de mon meilleur pote ? Toi, tout ce que tu as fait, c'est accuser sans aucune preuve une pauvre personne qui n'a rien fait. Excuse moi, mais j'avais quand même un peu le droit de voir si mes impressions n'étaient pas fonder et ainsi, venir en aide à Hiro qui est tellement attiré vers toi qu'il en devient dingue ! Je me suis dit que si ça se trouvait, tu avais peut-être de minuscule sentiment envers lui, ce qui lui aurait évité de couler en profondeur comme il l'a fait. Mais bon, encore une fois, je me suis bien trompé…

Ah ? Tu comprends certaines choses maintenant ? Et quoi donc ? Que je suis le pire enfoiré qu'il puisse y avoir sur Terre ?

**De :** Hiroto  
**A :** Tora_  
19 Mars_

Tu te transformes en parfaite ménagère ? C'est bon à savoir ! Je suis impatient de goûter à tes futurs délicieux petits plats. (En espérant que tu ne fabules pas…)

Heiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin, tu pars pour Okinawa ? Tu vas rejoindre miyavi ? Non tu triches, t'as pas le droit ! T'es notre guitariste, alors ne passe pas du côté de l'ennemi, sinon je vais te jeter dans la gueule du Monstre du Lac, tu vas voir ! Viens plutôt directement ici. Ca ne nous pose aucun problème ! J'en ai aussi parlé avec Saga… Il est même tout content de savoir que tu risques de passer.Puis si tu viens, ben je t'aide à convaincre Saori de sortir avec toi ; qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

**De :** Saga  
**A :** Nao  
_19 Mars_

Eh ben, sacré histoire. Mais d'un sens, je plains assez Marie. C'est toujours triste de voir une femme amoureuse quittée par l'homme qu'elle aime… C'était une gentille fille en plus. Quel gâchis ! Tu mérites des baffes è.é

Après, tu vas me dire, si ça ne marchait plus entre vous deux… c'est la meilleur des choses à faire. De toute façon, elle va sans doute vite se trouver un nouveau mec, pas de souci à se faire là-dessus.

Au faite, faudra vraiment m'expliquer votre histoire, à toi et Hiro, parce que ça m'a l'air super sérieux ! Enfin, je suppose que j'en saurais plus quand tu arriveras…Ah oui, j'en ai pas touché un mot aux deux autres. J'espère que j'ai bien fait…

**De :** Hiroto  
**A :** Shou  
_19 Mars_

Te donner un poumon… J'ai peut-être était un peu fort avec mes mots, donc j'espère que tu ne comptes pas trop sur ça… Tu vois, je veux vivre moi T.T

Sinon, je suis d'accord qu'il faut qu'on bosse pour notre nouvel album (surtout toi), mais tu as aussi besoin de vacances ! Allez viens nous rejoindre !!! En plus, je ne t'ai pas dit, mais Tora va peut-être aussi faire un tour ici. Si tu te ramènes, on sera presque au complet… Et ça me ferait vraiment plaisir que tu sois près de moi.

T'as été tellement présent ces derniers jours et cela, bien que tu étais à des milliers de kilomètre du Japon. J'ai vraiment envi de faire quelque chose pour toi. Le problème, c'est que aussi loin, je ne pense pas que je puisse faire grand-chose… Alors viens è.é C'est un ordre du meilleur guitariste de tout le pays !

_Note de Saga :_ Ne nous laisse pas tomber ! Qu'est-ce que se serait les vacances d'Alice Nine, si on ne se voit même pas au moins une fois !

**De :** Nao  
**A :** Saga  
_19 Mars_

Je sais bien que je mérite des baffes, mais ces derniers temps, je ne contrôle plus rien. Il y a trop de choses qui apparaissent et j'ai du mal à y faire face… Peut-être qu'avoir quitter Marie a été une erreur, mais ça, je ne le serai que plus tard… Quand je ne pourrais plus retourner en arrière… M'enfin, avant ça, j'ai plein d'autres choses à faire, donc j'y penserai quand j'aurai tout réglé.

Ah oui, avant de mettre fin à notre échange de mails, tu pourrais venir me chercher à l'aéroport ? Parce que je ne pense pas que je pourrai venir vous rejoindre tout seul. Et je ne préfère pas demander à la compagnie de m'accompagner, parce que je voudrai arriver en toute discrétion… Ca marche ?

Téléphones moi pour que je te file l'adresse et l'horaire de l'arriver de mon avion, mais pas trop tard, s'il te plait. J'attends un appelle d'une de mes ancienne amie, tu sais Aya, qui a disparut depuis bien longtemps… Je n'ai pas envie de la rater. Je pense que tu peux me comprendre.

**De :** Nao  
**A :** Shou  
_19 Mars_

Enfin tu avoues que tu n'as pas été très honnête ! Il était temps, parce que si tu aurais continué de le nier, je crois que tu aurais fini par me rendre malade !

Bien sur que je ne peux pas t'en vouloir de l'avoir défendu, mais par contre, je pense avoir le droit de t'en vouloir sur le fait que tu m'es menti en te cachant sous de fausses accusations, avec pour but de me tester ! Toi, t'aurai réagis comment si t'avais été à ma place ? Je pense que tu serais autant sur les nerfs que moi…

Ce que je comprends, hein ?… Non, ce n'est pas le fait que tu sois un enfoiré. Tu sais très bien ce que je veux sous-entendre. T'as pas le courage de l'avouer, n'est-ce pas ? Surtout après tous ces beaux discours… Tu baisses dans mon estime là…

**De :** Tora  
**A :** Hiroto_  
20 Mars_

Hum… Tu me fais hésiter maintenant. Sois je vais rejoindre miyavi pour peut-être monter sur scène et m'éclater avec ce fou dangereux, ou bien passer te voir et avoir la chance de conquérir la belle Saori… Quel cruel dilemme !

Et si je faisais les deux ?

Ecoute, je vais faire ça ! Je serais là demain matin, puis après demain, dans la matinée je m'en irais. N'est-ce pas un magnifique programme ?! Cependant, même si tout ça prend l'apparence d'un magnifique tableau, je ne sais pas si je suis vraiment près à voir de nouveau Saga… Alors voilà ce que tu vas faire pour me dédommager de mon détour par la maison de vacance : Ne me laisse jamais seul dans une pièce avec lui ! T'as compris ?! Si tu ne tiens pas cet engagement, je ferai en sorte que ta peur du Monstre du Lac ne soit rien comparée à la Fureur de Cul D'Enfer !

**De :** Shou  
**A :** Hiroto  
_20 Mars_

Ok, ok, je me ramène, mais à la seule condition que c'est moi qui est la plus belle chambre ! Donc prépare mon arrivé pour demain midi au plus tard (enfin si je calcule bien avec le décollage de mon avion et du décalage horaire). Par contre, tu pourrais demander à Saori de venir me chercher à l'aéroport ? Vu que contrairement à toi elle a réussi à avoir son permis et que bon, à mon avis c'est pas la peine de demander à Saga de venir me chercher, car je suppose que monsieur doit dormir au moins jusqu'à deux heure de l'après midi !

Allez, je te dis à dans quelques heures ! Et pas la peine de répondre à ce mail, tu me feras éclater ta joie dès que je serai en face de toi.

**De :** Shou  
**A :** Nao  
_20 Mars_

La je crois qu'il y a un gros problème entre nous… Donc le mieux à faire, c'est dans discuter oralement et non par des messages virtuels. Alors soit on se téléphone, soit on se fixe un rendez-vous dès que tu rentres au Japon. Moi j'y serais à partir de demain ; contacte moi dès que tu quitteras la France, parce que là, on est pas près de s'en sortir.

* * *

**oOo **

_Voilà, voilà, finit pour ce chapitre. _

_On arrive bientôt à la fin de la fic… Et oui, il fallait bien que ça arrive un jour, surtout après pratiquement un an de publication ! Ben oui, le 28 Avril, ça fera une année que cette histoire sera apparue sur ce site… Ouh là, ça me rend toute chose, mais surtout, ça me rend honteuse. J'en aurai mis du temps quand même…_

_Mais je me rattraperai, vous verrez !_

_Je vous dis à la prochaine pour la suite des aventures de nos chers membres d'Alice Nine ! Merci encore pour votre grand courage qui vous permet de continuer à me lire T.T Que ferais-je sinon ?!_

_Le prochain chapitre quant à lui sera un peu spécial... _

_PS : Darkyuki, normal qu'il n'y ait plus d'échange entre Tora et Saga. Ils se sont déjà tout dits par téléphone, je n'ai pas pensé que se serait utile de le spécifier dans un nouveau mail. Désolé é.è_

**oOo **


	12. 22 Mars

_Plus rapide qu'une annonce sur la vie privée de Sarkozy, voilà la suite « D'Une Correspondance Plus Qu'Amicale » !_

**oOo**

**De :** Hiroto (_petit-guitariste-sauvage-du-japon.pass.jp)_

**A :** Saori (_Hime-Sama.pass.jp_)

_22 Mars_

Saori, qu'est-ce que je suis supposé faire maintenant.

Après ton départ, les choses ont été complètement plus bouleversées qu'elles ne l'étaient déjà. Certains problèmes ont été démêlé, mais d'autres en sont naît… Au moment où je t'écris ce mail, j'ai énormément besoin de ton aide, car la personne à qui j'ai l'habitude de me confier, n'est pas très disposer à m'aider, donc j'ai pensé que tu pourrais venir en aide à un pauvre idiot comme moi…

Mais bon, pour toi, tout ce que je viens de t'écrire ne doit pas te sembler très clair, donc je vais reprendre à zéro et t'expliquer tout depuis le début.

Tu te souviens que je t'ai envoyé chercher Tora et Shou à l'aéroport, n'est-ce pas ? Tu es partie tôt ce matin là pour récupérer le premier, donc tu n'as pas pu voir que Saga est parti deux heures après toi sans dire un mot sur sa destination. Tu t'en doutes, je n'ai pas cherché à comprendre ce qu'il tramait et où il avait l'intention de partir avec sa voiture, donc je l'ai laissé tranquillement s'en aller. Pour moi, cette journée allait se dérouler à merveille, alors franchement, comment j'aurai pu douter de ce qui allait se dérouler ?!

Lorsque tu as déposé Shou et Tora, et malgré que tu sois à nouveau partie immédiatement parce que ton copain t'avait appelé, j'étais vraiment super heureux au point que je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de sauter au cou de ces deux imbéciles. Je crois même que durant une fraction de seconde j'ai failli pleurer quand j'ai vu le sourire chaleureux et habituel de Shou. Si seulement tu savais le bien que ça m'a procurait de les voir. Même si notre séparation n'a duré que près de dix jours, j'avais l'impression que ça faisait au moins des mois. C'est fou, n'est-ce pas ? Et tu sais, sur le coup, je me suis dit que je pourrai atteindre l'euphorie totale si Nao venait à son tour… Je crois que lorsque Shou et Tora ont déposés leurs valises à l'étage, j'ai prié très fort pour que mon souhait soit exaucé. Mais pas une seule seconde j'ai pensé qu'il pouvait se réaliser aussi facilement…

Vois tu, près d'une heure après, on a entendu tous les trois des bruits de klaxons au dehors. Tora s'était un peu enfoncé dans le canapé, mais Shou quand à lui a éclaté de rire puis c'est dirigé à la fenêtre. Moi, je me suis levé pour faire signe à Tora de se redresser et de venir saluer Saga, cependant, dès que je me suis approché de lui, j'ai entendu comme deux claquements de portières simultanément. J'ai tourné ma tête vers Shou qui avait fait disparaître son lumineux sourire. Il avait le visage assez blême et ça m'a inquiété, donc je suis me suis avancé vers lui. Là, j'ai regardé à travers la fenêtre et j'ai vu Saga aider Nao à sortir ses valises de son coffre.

Tu sais, Saori, au moment où j'ai posé le regard sur lui, j'ai été pris par deux grandes contradictions au fond de moi… Comme je te l'avais dit avant-hier soir, l'amour que je porte pour Nao est incroyablement grand, mais ma honte est toute aussi incroyable que ce dernier. Quand j'ai voulu trouvé du soutien au près de Shou, il m'a parut étrange. Son visage avait pris un air assez grave et je n'ai pas compris sur le moment la raison de cette dureté dans ses yeux.

J'ai voulu lui dire quelque chose, mais il s'est tourné vers Tora et lui a dit une phrase du genre : « Je crois qu'on est de trop, autant toi, que moi. Qu'est-ce que t'en penses si on faisait un petit tour ensemble près de ce fameux Lac qui abrite Le Monstre du Locke Ness ? » Puis sans me regarder, il a continué en me disant : « C'est l'occasion pour toi de mettre en pratique ta toute nouvelle maturité fraîchement acquise. » Tora s'est ensuite levé et à quitté la pièce suivit de Shou. Je les ai entendu descendre de l'escalier et la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Saga les a salué joyeusement. J'ai senti dans la voix de Tora comme une petite gène lorsqu'il l'a salué, mais ce qui m'a le plus étonné, était le son de celle de Nao quand il a adressé la parole à Shou. Je crois que j'ai entendu un vague : « Je crois qu'on a pas besoin de se fixer de rendez-vous maintenant. » Saga a demandé pourquoi il disait ça et si il était au courant que Shou et Tora allaient venir. Nao a répondu négativement et a demandé où je me trouvais. La question posée, mon cœur s'est serré d'un coup, sans la moindre considération pour lui-même et la réponse de Tora s'est faite si lointaine à mes oreilles que j'ai cru un bref instant que j'allais tourner de l'œil.

Je me suis assis dans le fauteuil laissé par Tora et j'ai attendu patiemment que les marches arrêtent de grincer sous les pas de Nao.

Est-ce que ça t'est déjà arrivé de voir et d'entendre tout au ralenti, comme si tu ne faisais plus parti de ce monde mais que tu sais pourtant que tu es bel et bien présent ? C'est affreux. Tu as l'impression que ton âme est sortie de ton corps et que tu planes lentement autour de lui. C'est dans cet état là, que j'ai revu Nao après dix jours d'éloignement l'un de l'autre.

Une fois dans la pièce, il a fermé la porte derrière lui. J'ai eu juste le temps d'entendre la porte de sortie se refermait elle aussi dans un claquement assez sonore.

Je crois que j'ai lâché un inaudible 'salut' lorsque j'ai pris complètement conscience de sa présence. Il m'a sourit et a pris une chaise qui était posé contre le mur, pour s'installer face à moi.

« Je crois que je te dois un réponse, non ? » m'a-t-il dit d'une voix assez silencieuse. Enfin je crois… Peut-être que c'était moi qui n'entendais rien !

En tout cas, je me souviens avoir dit que ce n'était pas la peine de faire tout ce chemin pour me la donner. Un mail ou un appel téléphonique aurait suffit. Il m'a alors répondu que c'était bien trop impersonnel et que de toute façon, il était rentré au Japon, donc que ce n'était pas trop grave de faire un détour par la maison de vacances. Bien que je mourrais d'envie d'entendre la réponse à mes sentiments, positive ou non, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de grommeler une interrogation sur la raison de son retour précipité au Japon. Il a alors ignoré ma question en prenant un intérêt soudain envers le bref passage d'un moineau derrière les carreaux. Il était clair qu'il ne voulait pas parler de Marie avec moi… Alors imagine un peu le sentiment que j'ai eu à l'instant même. La chair de poule, voilà ce que j'ai eu ! La chair de poule ! (Ce n'est pas un sentiment, j'avoue, mais un état qu'il procure, c'est pareil, non ?) Il y a eu alors deux grandes appariations dans ma tête : la première, était qu'il avait du mal à parler d'elle, pour la simple raison qu'il avait peur de me blesser, du fait que leur histoire aller sans doute durer à nouveau et que moi, je serai vite effacer de sa vie. La deuxième, quand à elle, était un peu plus positive : Gêné de son ancienne relation et pour faire durer le suspense, il ne dirait aucun mot sur elle. Crois moi, je rêvais que ma seconde idée prenne forme, cependant, j'ai été bien bête de penser à ça.

Vois-tu, il s'est mis soudain à parler d'Aya-san. Cette fille qui m'envoyée des mails pour reprendre contacte avec Nao, prétextant être une de ces anciennes amies d'enfance. Il m'a avoué que l'avoir retrouvé, était la meilleure chose qui lui était arrivé ces derniers jours. Il a continué en me disant que demain, dans le début de l'après midi, il partirait à nouveau, pour la rejoindre.

Mes yeux se mirent donc à me brûler d'une façon étonnante. Je désirai pleurer par ce mal qui venait de m'être infligé, sincèrement. Alors pourquoi mes larmes n'ont-elles pas réussi à prendre forme et à couler à ce moment-là?

Après m'avoir annoncer ça, il m'a demandé si il pouvait être sincère avec moi. J'ai pas répondu, mais il a du prendre ça pour un oui, car il a enchaîné avec ces mots près : « Honnêtement, ce que tu m'a appris par ton dernier mail, m'a énormément secoué. Pas que cela me choque, mais plutôt que je ne m'y attendais pas du tout. Pour moi, on est de très bons amis. Voir même comme des frères. Alors avoir une déclaration pareille, c'est à s'en demander comment cela a-t-il pu devenir possible. » A partir de ce moment là, j'ai baissé les yeux tout au long de la conversation. Je savais très bien ce qu'il allait dire par la suite, mais par politesse et surtout par tristesse, je n'ai pas dit une seule parole lorsqu'il m'a annoncé que mes sentiments n'étaient pas réciproques.

Une fois tout dit, il s'était levé en me tendant une main amicale. Je l'ai pris dans la mienne en me levant à mon tour, toujours dans le mutisme et le regard fuyant. Je comprenais très bien la situation et acceptais parfaitement que mon amour ne soit pas partagé, donc j'ai préféré ne rien dire, ni faire.

Saori, je pense que tu arrives très bien à imaginer ce que j'ai pu ressentir et vivre après ça. Etant une femme, je me dis que tu dois comprendre ça mieux que la plupart de mon entourage. Sauf qu'à mon avis, Shou, lui aussi, aurait pu partager ce même sentiment là. Mais là, est encore un autre problème, et bien plus important que celui avec Nao… Parce qu'avant de quitter la pièce pour rejoindre les autres qui nous attendaient probablement dans le salon, Nao m'a dit sur un ton assez léger mais avec une touche de gravitée : « Tu ne l'as pas remarquer, n'est-ce pas ? L'amour profond que te porte Shou. »

**oOo**

_Et oui, et oui, je stoppe là, car si je continue là-dessus, je suis partie pour faire au moins dix pages, et bon, bien que j'écris de très courts chapitres, je n'aime pas en faire un spécial 'gros Pack' d'un coup. Donc la suite, se sera pour la prochaine fois._

_Qui a dit que j'aimais faire durer les choses, hein ?! _

_Enfin, comme je l'avais dit la précédente fois, la forme de narration a changé à celle de d'habitude. Vous l'aurez remarqué, c'est toujours sous forme de mail, mais avec une grande touche de récit à la première personne du singulier (ce que j'aime écrire de cette façon o). Je trouve que ça passe beaucoup mieux pour une fin de fiction de n'avoir qu'un seul point de vue… après, ça dépends des goûts._

_Enfin, trêve de blablatage ! La suite est pour bientôt !_

_Happy Holiday !_


	13. 22 au 23 Mars

_Ah lala, je suis encore en retard ._

_Non, non, NOOOON, ne me tapez pas, je vous jure qu'après ce chapitre, c'est fini et que vous aurez plus jamais besoin d'attendre une suite tout les deux mois XD_

_Allez, je vous dis à tout de suite, à la fin de ce chapitre._

* * *

**oOo**

**De:** Hiroto (_petit-guitariste-sauvage-du-japon.pass.jp)_  
**A:** Saori (_Hime-Sama.pass.jp_)  
_22 Mars_

Excuse moi pour cette soudaine coupure de mail, mais il se trouve que mon ordinateur portable a trouvé ce moment là comme le meilleur pour arrêter ma conection internet. C'est fou ce que la technologie peut vous transmettre comme stress. Enfin, je suppose que tu veux connaître la suite de l'histoire; je me trompe?

Si je me souviens bien, mon e-mail s'est arrêté au moment où Nao m'a dit avant de partir de la pièce: «Tu ne l'as pas remarquer, n'est-ce pas? L'amour profond que te porte Shou.». Je pense que tu ne peux pas très bien comprendre dans quel état j'ai pu me trouver à ce moment là… Etrangement, j'ai perdu les cinq sens humains que j'avais. J'entendais plus rien. L'odeur de bois de chêne de la pièce s'en était allée. Ma peau était tellement pétrifiée que je ne la sentais plus et ma bouche avait stoppé sa création de salive d'un seul coup. Quand à ma vue… N'en parlons même pas! Nao avait disparu de mon champ de vision. Il avait commencé par devenir trouble, puis à se déformer pour prendre les traits de Shou. Un Shou souriant, comme à son habitude. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il m'est apparu si soudainement, ni pourquoi mon cœur se serait autant, mais comme si Nao avait voulu m'aider dans mon état de choque, il me dis un petit discours qui ressemblait à peu près à ce genre là avant de me laisser définitivement seul debout en plein milieu de ces quatre murs: « Hiro, tu es si jeune et si naïf… C'est sans doute pour cette raison que tu restes aveugle à tout ce qui t'entoure, et surtout aux choses qui sont essentielles. Je ne pense pas que je sois le mieux placé pour te dire ça, vu que je n'avais même pas remarqué les sentiments que tu avais envers moi, mais je peux te dire une chose: Tu trouveras jamais une personne qui t'aime autant que l'autre imbécile.» C'est après cette dernière phrase que la porte s'était refermée derrière lui.

Pour une raison que je ne comprends toujours pas, mes yeux me faisaient défilés les nombreux souvenirs que j'avais vécu avec Shou. A chaque scène, je le voyais sourire et s'amuser avec moi. Que se soit lors de nos entrées sur scène, dans les back stages, dans les studios d'enregistrement ou bien encore dans nos appartements respectifs. Je le voyais toujours près de moi, ses lèvres fendant son visage lumineux. Puis, d'un seul coup, je le voyais devant son ordinateur, seul, répondant d'un air triste à chacun de mes mails… Pris d'une soudaine envie de vomir, je me suis avancé doucement vers la porte. Une fois la poignet entre mes mains, j'ai ouvert brusquement la porte et dévala à toute vitesse les escaliers pour me trouver à l'entrée du salon. Là, j'y ai cherché Shou d'un regard apeuré, mais il n'y était pas. Affalés dans des fauteuils, tendus, je ne vis que Saga, Tora et Nao placé devant eux. Il tourna les yeux vers moi et me fit un signe de la tête vers la porte. « Il est sorti» me dit-il simplement avant de reprendre sa discussion avec les deux autres.

Crois moi Saori, de toute ma vie, je n'ai jamais eu autant envie de courir après quelqu'un. Si bien que j'enfilais rapidement mes baskets et sorti de cette maison sans savoir où je pourrai aller chercher la personne que j'avais le plus envie d'avoir près de moi.

C'est étrange, n'est-ce pas? Le fait de prendre conscience bien trop tard l'importance que les gens puisse avoir dans son coeur. Moi qui me croyais amoureux de Nao, il m'a fallu que se soit ce dernier, après m'avoir refoulé, qui me fasse ouvrir les yeux sur mes réels sentiments. L'amour est quelque chose d'inexplicable et bien trop compliqué. Je me demande pourquoi s'est si difficile de comprendre ce sentiment et si dur de savoir ce que désire notre cœur…

En tout cas, une fois sur le seuil de la porte, mon ventre s'est noué à la pensée que je ne puisse pas retrouver Shou et qu'il décide de s'en aller sans me laisser le temps de lui parler.

J'avais beau regarder dans tous les sens, sa fine silhouette n'était présente nulle part. Je me demandais où il pouvait être parti. La voiture était toujours là, donc il était forcément dans les alentours, alors je me suis mis à courir vers le Lac tout en pensant à ce que je pourrais lui dire une fois face à lui. Cependant, rien ne me venait à l'esprit. Je me sentais tout simplement idiot. Un vrai imbécile, qui courrait après un homme qui était sans doute dégoûté par les changements d'humeur d'un enfant gâté. Mais crois moi Saori, pour la première fois de ma vie, je n'ai jamais été aussi sûr de mes sentiments. Jamais mon cœur n'a battu aussi fort pour quelqu'un au point que je n'osais même pas imaginer ce que je ferai si il me rejetait.

Arrivé à la seule entrée possible du Lac, j'ai regardé désespérément de tous les côtés pour le retrouver. Je ne le voyais nulle part. Je me suis alors dirigé vers la plus haute pente, avec l'idée d'avoir une meilleure vision sur l'ensemble de l'endroit. Cependant, même une fois en altitude, aucun Shou à l'horizon. Dépité, j'ai à nouveau couru, mais cette fois-ci, au hasard. J'ai fait le tour de tous les endroits où il était possible d'accéder, et comme tu le sais, autour de la maison, il n'y en a pas beaucoup, hormis le Lac et le sorte de champs qui se trouve au pied de la montagne d'à coté. Lorsque j'ai fait le tour et que je ne l'y ai pas trouvé, j'ai traîné les pieds vers la maison avec l'espoir qu'il y soit rentré.

Saori, il n'y était pas… Saga m'a dit qu'ils ne l'avaient pas aperçu depuis son départ et qu'il serait sûrement de retour à la tombé de la nuit.

Il est déjà une heure du matin au moment où je t'écris ces lignes, et toujours aucunes nouvelles de Shou. Je ne suis plus le seul à m'inquiéter de son absence. Saga et Tora sont partis me relayer avec des lampes torches pour essayer de le trouver. Mais rien.

Nao pense qu'il sera de retour dans la matinée. D'après lui, il a juste besoin de réfléchir un peu, donc s'isoler devait être la meilleure solution pour y arriver tranquillement. Il nous a dit d'arrêter de nous faire du souci parce que Shou est quelqu'un de très débrouillard et de très prudent, donc il ne lui ait sans doute rien arrivé et il ne lui arrivera rien. Mais il avait beau dire ça, j'étais toujours pris de panique. Il m'a alors pris dans une pièce à part pour tenter de me rassurer: « Comprends-le, Hiro-kun. Il a du croire que j'étais venu ici avec l'idée de répondre affirmativement à tes sentiments, et que maintenant nous roucoulons amoureusement en ignorant ce qu'il pourrait ressentir. Laisse lui un peu de temps, et profites-en pour réfléchir à ton tour à ce que tu vas lui dire dès que tu le verras.» A ces mots, il m'a à nouveau laissé seul avec mes pensées. Le problème, c'est que je suis trop perdu pour penser à tête froide à ce que je pourrais lui dire. J'ai l'impression que quoi que je lui dirais, ça sonnera hypocrite! Ca va faire une semaine que je lui dis que je suis amoureux de Nao, puis du jour au lendemain c'est de lui que mon cœur veut… Il va sûrement croire que je me rabats sur lui…

Je suis supposer faire quoi?

**De:** Saori (_Hime-Sama.pass.jp_)  
**A:** Hiroto (_petit-guitariste-sauvage-du-japon.pass.jp)  
22 Mars_

Imbécile… Il te reste qu'une alternative. Dis lui à quel point tu l'aimes et arrête d'avoir peur à tout bout de champs! Un homme,un vrai, doit toujours être sûr de chacun de ses actes! Je suis certaine que si tu utilises les bons mots et que tu agis comme il le faut, il n'y aura aucun problème. Soit un peu plus confient. Tu es Hiroto, le guitariste de Alice Nine, non? Montre moi un peu tes tripes et attends devant la porte l'arrivée de ton Apollon pour lui dire tout ce que tu as sur le coeur! Pas besoin de réfléchir, laisse parler tes sentiments.

PS: Ton prochain mail, ça a intérêt que se soit pour m'annoncer une bonne nouvelle, baka!

**De:** Hiroto (_petit-guitariste-sauvage-du-japon.pass.jp)_  
**A:** Saori (_Hime-Sama.pass.jp_)  
_23 Mars_

Toujours aussi directe. Rappelle moi à l'avenir de ne jamais te demander de l'aide lorsque je suis dans le désespoir.

Tu ne mérites même pas de connaître la suite de mon histoire… Mais bon, c'est aussi d'en mon intérêt dans parler…

Donc une fois que j'ai reçu ton mail, j'ai suivi tes directives.

Je me suis placé devant la porte d'entrée, en l'attendant patiemment. Une heure, deux heures, trois heures… Le temps défilé, mais toujours pas de Shou à l'horizon. Ce fut que vers midi qu'il fit son apparition (Tora pense que c'est son ventre qui a du le faire revenir à cette heure là). Mon estomac ne fit qu'un bond, puis mon cœur battait tant que j'ai cru qu'il allait s'arracher de ma poitrine.

Lorsqu'il m'aperçu, il fit un mouvement de recul, mais reprit tout de même son chemin. Il est bien plus courageux que moi, tu ne trouves pas?

Une fois arrivé à ma hauteur, je me levais et voulu lui demander de marcher un peu avec moi pour qu'on puisse parler tranquillement, mais il ne m'a pas laissé le temps de dire le moindre mot: « Je suis content pour toi. Vraiment.» Puis il est passé à coté de moi pour rentrer et monter dans une des chambres de la maison. Je n'ai eu aucune réaction durant le minuscule laps de temps qui venait de s'être produit sous mes yeux. Je me suis retourné sans savoir quoi faire. Puis j'ai repensé au fait que ça m'achèverait si il me rejeté. C'est sans doute là ce qui m'a donné le courage de monter à toute vitesse les escaliers et de le rejoindre dans la chambre où il s'était à nouveau cacher.

«Tu étais où?» est la seule parole qui est sortie une fois face à lui. Dans mon esprit, lorsque j'imaginais la scène, je voyais une réplique un peu plus romantique…

« Dans une autre maison de vacance de la Compagnie. J'en ai vu une pas bien loin.» On a été de vrais imbéciles! On l'a cherché partout, sauf dans les maisons de vacances qui n'étaient qu'à une heure de marche d'ici.

«Je me suis dit, que Nao-kun et toi auraient besoin d'un peu de tranquillité pour discuter. Comme Tora et Saga allaient sûrement à leur tour discuté, j'ai pensé que j'étais un peu de trop.»

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai commencé à élever la voix. Tout le stress et l'inquiétude que j'ai ressentis ces derniers jours sont sortis involontairement de moi. Je lui ai crié dessus qu'il était complément inconscient d'être parti aussi loin sans prévenir; qu'il était stupide d'avoir penser être de trop; qu'il avait fait mourir d'inquiétude tout le monde avec ces bêtises. Sans m'en rendre compte, je me rapprochais de plus en plus de lui, les larmes aux yeux. J'étais au bord de l'explosion et comme tu le sais très bien Saori, quand je suis dans cet état là, je suis atteint de convulsions.

Shou a pris peur et a essayé de me calmer en s'excusant. Cependant je n'arrivais plus à m'arrêter, alors il a voulu chercher les autres, mais je l'ai retenu par un pan de son sweat-shirt pour qu'il reste. Il m'a regardé tristement et m'a pris dans ces bras le temps que je me calme.

Près de dix minutes plus tard, j'étais à nouveau dans un état normal. On s'est alors tous les deux assis sur le lit d'à côté et sommes restés dans un silence de quelques secondes. Je me suis dit, qu'il ne fallait pas rester là, à attendre qu'il daigne parler en premier, parce que j'arriverais jamais à lui dire ce que j'avais sur le cœur. Donc d'un seul souffle, je lui ai dit des mots du genre: « Nao et moi avons discuté. Il n'éprouve que de l'amitié envers moi». A ce moment là, j'ai senti les doigts de Shou se resserraient sur le drap du lit. «Mais finalement, je m'en fou, parce que…» Je n'arrivais pas à terminer ma phrase. J'avais trop peur, trop honte de moi. Pitoyable… C'est le seul mot qui me soit venu à l'esprit à ce moment là.

Mais j'ai repensé à ce que tu m'avais dit, et étrangement, ça m'a donné de la force et j'ai pu continuer ce que j'avais à lui dire.

« Parce que c'est toi que j'aime». Je m'attendais à toutes réactions, sauf à celle où il se metterait à rire. Je lui ai dit que je ne voyais pas ce qu'y avait de drôle. Il m'a alors répondu que c'était cette situation. Qu'il avait attendu longtemps que je lui dise ces mots, mais maintenant qu'il les entend, ça sonne faux à ses oreilles. Et comme je le pensais, il m'a dit que je me rabattais sur lui.

Bien entendu, je lui ai dit que c'était faux, néanmoins, il ne m'a pas laissé m'expliquer. Il a continué sans me regarder «Mets toi un peu à ma place, Hiroto… Tu viens de recevoir un refus pas plus tard qu'hier, et aujourd'hui, tu viens me dire que tu m'aimes. Je trouve ça gros, et bien que tu te sois rendu compte à quel point je t'aimais, je ne peux pas croire aussi facilement à des sentiments partagés.» Une fois fini, il se tourna vers moi avec un de ses sourires chaleureux et un regard profondément triste. « Voilà ce que je te propose. On va descendre rejoindre les autres, en faisant mine que rien ne s'est passé et que cette discussion n'a pas eu lieu. Cependant, je ne pense pas que l'amour que j'ai pour toi s'en aille d'ici deux ou trois jours, et si tes sentiments ne sont pas faussés alors ils tiendront aussi jusque là; donc que penses-tu qu'on reprenne cette histoire dans environs un mois? Ainsi, je pourrais être certain que ton amour pour moi est vrai et peut-être, pourront nous avoir une vraie relation. Tu es d'accord?» Je savais très bien que je n'avais pas le choix. Mais qu'aurais-je pu faire d'autre que d'acquiescer? J'espère que toi au moins, tu me crois quand je te dis que je suis amoureux de Shou. Mais si c'est le seul moyen pour avoir une chance avec lui, je serais près à attendre des mois pour lui prouvait à quel point je l'aime.

En tout cas, mon histoire d'amour est stoppée pour le moment… Mais je suis sûr que, dans trente jours, mes sentiments ne seront que renforcés et que je pourrais enfin entamer une relation sérieuse avec Shou. Malgré toutes les choses qui risquent de nous faire barrage, ensemble, je suis certain qu'on s'en sortira et que tout finira bien pour nous deux.

Saori, il m'aura fallu à peu près vingt jours pour être véritablement amoureux et connaître la tristesse et le véritable bonheur que cela peut engendrer. Encore une trentaine de jours, et j'aurais enfin le joie de savoir Shou près de moi…

**oOo**

* * *

_Alors, comment vous trouvez cette fin? J'ai beaucoup hésité à la faire… Mais étant donné que c'est celle qui me paraissait la plus faisable et que j'aime laisser un petit mystère planer, j'ai penser que comme ça, c'était idéal XD_

_Une amie m'a dit que c'était cruel, parce qu'on ne sait pas si Shou et Hiro finissent véritablement ensemble (de même entre la situation Saga/Tora et Nao/Hiro/Shou, voir même Aya), mais bon… Justement, c'est beaucoup plus classe comme ça, non?mdr._

_M'enfin, c'est une question de goût après. Mais bon, si ça ne vous plait pas et que vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas à me le demander, je répondrais, bien entendue._

_Sinon, de savoir que c'est la fin, ça me rends super heureuse. J'en enfiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin fini! C'est un miracle, un miracle! Je plains sincèrement les pauvres personnes qui ont eu le courage d'être aussi patient d'attendre tous les mois un chapitre. Ca me touche T.T J'espère juste que vous ne soyez pas trop décus…_

_Mille merci à vous… Je vous aime é.è_

_Enfin voilà… C'était le mot de la fin._

_Je vous dis peut-être à bientôt;)!_


End file.
